Adorable Tentación
by Hyuga96
Summary: Empieza una vida laboral en la empresa de su padre, encontrandose todo tipo de personas ¿Sera capaz Hinata de manejar toda una empresa? Un fic donde se vendran nuevas aventuras a la vida de la Joven hyuga. AVISO: Personalidades invertidas
1. Chapter 1 ¿¡Heredera!

Hoy me levante y dije "Voy a escribir un fic" fue algo gracioso el como llego esta idea a mi mente pero espero este buena n.n igual ya la traía desde hace tiempo pero no la escribia.

Espero les guste

Besos!:*

1,307 palabras :3

* * *

Capitulo I

¿¡Heredera?!

Estaba nerviosa era mi 1er día de trabajo en la Corporación de mi padre, mi primo Neji prometió enseñarme todo acerca de la empresa, de verdad que ese no era mi ambiente pero que más hago, mi padre ordenó que ya debía estar involucrada en todos esos asuntos porque pronto seria yo quien debía manejarlo. En fin, esa mañana me puse un traje sastre que mi padre me había comprado especialmente para este día, era color gris, lo convine con una blusa azul rey y accesorios a juego, me puse un poco de maquillaje y cepille mi cabello. Estaba tan nerviosa, ¡sabrá Dios que cosas tan estresantes me esperaban hoy!

Mi primo me llevaba a la corporación, en el camino me fue platicando acerca de que justo ese día era muy importante para la empresa pues se iban a aliar momentáneamente con la empresa de la competencia y se realizaría una junta y todo eso.

\- Es nuestra competencia, si.. pero en este momento nos necesitamos ambos.. – decía mi primo casi para él – aun así no te fíes de ellos Hinata, desde siempre se han caracterizado por ser muy mañosos en cuanto a las jugadas empresariales… - interrumpí.

\- Y si son de esa manera.. ¿Por qué nos aliamos a ellos?

\- Nos necesitamos para vencer a la nueva corporación de competencia.. tenemos que sacarlos de jugada

\- Uhm de acuerdo.. – dije poco convencida

\- Se llama diplomacia, es algo que iras aprendiendo – dijo mi primo confiado mientras llegamos a la empresa – Te presento querida prima, Bienvenida a Hyuga Corporation.

Sorprendida me baje del coche, me acuerdo haber venido con mamá alguna vez cuando era niña, pero no se veía tan.. grande.. Entramos y mi padre ya nos esperaba, volteó a vernos..

\- Neji, llegan tarde - dice mi padre "¿Es en verdad? Apenas son las 8:01 am." Pensé entre mí, mirando mi reloj. – Hinata debiste venir más arreglada – me regaña – hoy es un día importante, hoy te presentaste frente a la compañía como próxima heredera

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijimos mi primo y yo al unísono "Rayos esto no me lo esperaba, yo solo venía aprender" pensé alarmada

\- Tío, ¿No cree usted que es muy pronto? Aún no conoce nada acerca de lo que debe hacer y.. – Lo interrumpí

\- Para eso estas tú, debes apoyarla, es tu deber… -Dice mi padre autoritario y yo me sentí mal después de que el le habló asi.. – La junta es a las 9:30 am. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, enséñale lo que debe saber a cuentas resumidas, llevala al departamento de diseño a que la arreglen presentable para la ocasión – Neji asentia a lo que él le decía, se giro hacia mi para llevarme al dpto. de diseño - Ah y Neji – voltea mi primo – No lleguen tarde – mi primo volvió a asentir y nos fuimos.

Nos fuimos lejos de donde estaba mi padre, yo iba con la cabeza agachada, me sentía horrible por cómo le había hablado mi padre a Neji, mi primo se percató de eso

\- ¿Hinata te encuentras bien? – dice mi primo deteniéndose y tomándome delicadamente mi cara.

\- Neji, lamento mucho como te hablo mi padre, prometo no estorbarte mucho y aprender lo más rápido posible – dije apenada. A él se le hincharon los cachetes de la risa

\- Hinata, ¿es eso lo que te angustia? No te preocupes por eso, El tio Hiashi siempre es así estoy acostumbrado, aquí las cosas son así, es estricto porque quiere lo mejor, no por nada somos los mejores – dice arrogante – por otro lado primita, jamás serias un estorbo, Eres mi prima adorada, es un placer para mi enseñarte todo lo que pueda, me preocupa que te vayan a presentar como próxima heredera de la compañía, porque yo se que al verte tan frágil esos pelafustanes de la otra compañía se van a querer aprovechar de ese corazoncito de pollo que tienes – me mira con ternura y protección, apenas iba a preguntar algo pero llega una chica de cabello castaño.

\- Neji, Buenos días – dice con corazones en los ojos al verlo, al mirarme a mí le cambio la cara.

\- Buenos días Ten ten – dice indiferente

\- Que gusto el verte Neji – me mira- ¿Y tu eres..? –dice indiferente

\- Es mi prima adorada, Hinata Hyuga, la próxima heredera de la compañía – dice Neji con suficiencia - Estará aquí con nosotros a partir de hoy – La chica me miró y me hablo con toda la amabilidad del mundo.. Nada que ver a la chica que vi hace unos momentos atrás.

\- Soy Ten ten, un gusto en conocerte Hinata-san, soy secretaria general, si necesitas algo, por favor cuenta conmigo – dice la castaña a lo que solamente asentí.

\- Bien nos vamos – dice Neji – a propósito Hiashi te buscaba, estaba enojado, si me lo preguntas – a la chica se le congelo el rostro y salio corriendo de ahí.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso Neji? – pregunte sorprendida

\- Bueno, ella es muy interesada y busca quedar bien con las personas que le conviene pero a los que no, los trata como chicles- dice él

\- Se ve interesada en ti – dije riendo

\- Dios me libre – carcajeo

Nos fuimos directo al departamento de diseño, donde ya nos esperaban unas señoritas, me sentaron en un escritorio con muchos utensilios de belleza y empezaron a tocarme el cabello, dijeron "Estarás preciosa" sonreí a medias, "Ayúdenme" pensé al ver a una tomar el fijador y algunos instrumentos que las chicas usaban en el cabello.

Mientras tanto Neji llego con saber cuántas carpetas, comenzó a hablarme sobre la compañía, los movimientos que hacían y sobre nuestra postura diplomática actual. Rayos juro que le estaba poniendo atención pero las chicas no dejaban de tirar de mi cabello "Lo siento" solo decían con esas fingidas sonrisas.

Al parecer mi primo era muy bien visto por todas las señoritas de la compañía, no sé cuántas miradas feas me lanzaron mientras caminábamos por los pasillos - Escalofríos –

"Estas lista" escuche decir a una chica, volteo la silla hacia Neji y al verme mi primo abrió grande los ojos – Estas preciosa, Hinata – me sonroje y di las gracias, eran las 9:20 am y Neji casi que me jala hacia la sala de juntas, no alcance a agradecer a las chicas que me peinaron y ni al espejo pude verme, bueno, confió en mi primo y sé que me veo bien.

Eran las 9:25am y llegamos a la oficina de mi padre donde por supuesto ya se estaba preparando para la reunión "Buen trabajo Neji" dijo mi padre a mi primo el cual este asintió – Hinata, luces bellísima – me dijo con una mirada de orgullo al verme – Bien, ahora, te presentaremos como la próxima heredera de la corporación así que tienes que tener una actitud dominante y llena de carácter, no quiero que te vean débil ¿Escuchaste? Habla fuerte y externa tus ideas, no dejes que te dominen… - siguió dándome un montón de consejos - "Creo que él está más nervioso que yo" pensé. –Neji estará contigo todo el tiempo para ayudarte si algo ocurre – me dijo y luego miro a Neji quien asintió.

Salimos todos de su oficina y nos encontramos con más gente de nuestra compañía

\- Neji-niisan – dije en voz bajita, él voltea verme sonrojado

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dije asustada

\- Nada es solo que no me llamabas así desde que éramos niños – me reí en bajito otra vez - ¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó ya más calmado

\- Ah sí... no me dijiste como se llamaba la empresa con la que nos uniremos

\- Uzumaki Corporation – dijo en voz baja mientras avanzábamos para entrar a la sala de juntas.

\- "Uzumaki Corporation" - pensé

* * *

Gracias por leer:3


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo

Bien, les presento el segundo capitulo:3 espero lo disfruten tanto como yo haciendolo:D

besos:3

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

Capitulo II

Conociendo

Entré a la sala, mi padre saludó a un hombre rubio de cara arrogante al igual que Neji y enseguida lo tuve que hacer yo, él tomo mi mano delicadamente y sonrió pícaro - Y ¿Quién es esta bella señorita? – dijo el hombre que tenía frente a mí, sonreí tímida y mi padre me palmeo la espalda en señal de que me pusiera más firme de carácter - Conozco tanto a este hombre – pensé entre mi, me reincorpore pero ya era tarde, mi padre se adelantó – Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones – dijo sonriendo, el hombre rubio arrogante carcajeo con cinismo – Estoy de acuerdo Hiashi – dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa tan malvada de su rostro, tal vez me estaba sugestionando por lo que Neji me había dicho. Suspire y todos tomamos asiento, Neji me indico que tomaramos asiento a lado de la silla principal de mi padre.

Al comenzar las presentaciones de repente fuimos interrumpidos por un portazo al que por supuesto todos volteamos, era un chico de piel trigueña, ojos azules como si un mar profundo se tratara, una mirada tan… y su cabello rubio brillaba – Hijo mio, que bueno que llegas – escuche decir al hombre rubio de antes – Disculpen esta entrada tan … inesperada – dice mirando al joven, el chico sonríe – Si bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – dice él. Por un momento nuestras miradas cruzaron y sentí que fue eterno, hasta que agache la mirada por el sonrojo que probablemente ya tuviera encima. Todos volvimos en lo que estábamos y se empezó con las presentaciones, habló mi padre primero para dar la bienvenida

– Me alegra mucho habernos reunido hoy, mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga dueño de la Hyuga Corporation y presentó también a mi hija Hinata Hyuga, la próxima heredera de esta corporación – todos aplaudieron y me limite a sonreír, pude sentir la mirada de todos en especial del joven rubio, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa, mi padre me hizo la señal de que era hora de dar un discurso - ¡¿ Como me lo dice en este momento?! Ni siquiera se que hay que hacer – pensé exaltada

– H-hola – Hiashi me mira severo, carraspeo y comienzo a hablar más fuerte – Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, será un placer poder hacer.. equipo con ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien – mire a Neji en busca de aprobación, el asintió y me brindo una sonrisa que me reconforto, todos aplaudieron.

\- Bien, mucho gusto señorita Hyuga, mi nombre es Minato Namizake, Jefe y dueño de esta corporación, va a ser un verdadero placer trabajar con usted y con todo su equipo, me permito presentarle a mi hijo Naruto Uzumaki quien, también es mi sucesor en la compañía, espero que se lleven muy bien – dice el hombre rubio propiamente a quien le sonrió y asentí con suficiencia.

En toda la junta el joven de ojos azules no me quitaba la vista de encima, giraba a ver a Neji quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y por sus facciones creo haber notado ¿molestia? Tal vez no se llevaban tan bien, transcurrio la junta de la que ya me estaba aburriendo a ser sincera, llego el momento de despedirse.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita Hyuga – dijo Minato Namizake con una sonrisa cautivadora – Muchho gusto Sr. Namizake – ante todo mis buenos modales.

\- Gusto en conocerla, Hinata – dijo el joven rubio tomando mi mano y depositando un suave beso en ella – I-i igualmente – dije nerviosa a lo que se limitó a reír – Estaré ansioso por volver a verla – sonreí nerviosa y con un sonrojo increíble – o eso pensaba yo –

Al volver en mí, me encontré con un Neji muy irritado – Lo lamento Hinata, olvide por completo hablarte sobre ese pelafustán del Uzumaki – me dice tomándome por los hombros, no entendía de lo que hablaba y cuando iba a preguntar llego mi padre – Bien hecho Hinata, te presentaste ante los demás como la sucesora Hyuga, ahora conoces tu responsabilidad, ahora sígueme que tenemos cosas por ver – dijo caminando hacia la salida, mire a Neji quien me indico que lo siguiéramos – Supongo que tendré que preguntar en otra ocasión – pensé.

Los Uzumaki salieron de la corporación Hyuga – Te dije muy claro que te quería en la reunión a las 9:30 am – el joven miraba hacia la ventana despreocupado mientras Minato regañaba al chico.

– Te lo dije muy claro, muchacho, tienes que tomarte más enserio esto, ahorita nuestra compañía necesita de los Hyuga, vamos hacia abajo y con la nueva competencia no se a dónde llegaremos… ¿Me estas escuchando Naruto? – dice Minato molesto y fastidiado

– Llegare temprano la próxima vez Minato – dice el joven, Minato bufa molesto y toma su teléfono

– Bueno, al menos con la sucesora Hyuga la tendremos fácil – dice mirando las noticias en su celular, esto llamo la atención del rubio menor

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el muchacho

– Me refiero que ya sabes lo que debes hacer con esa muchacha, la compañía Hyuga será nuestra, usa esos encantos de los que tanto presumes – Naruto ríe

\- ¿Quieres que enamore a esa muchacha para tener a la compañía Hyuga? Estas consciente que el estirado de Neji no me va a dejar acercarme a ella –

-Ese es tu problema, haz algo bien ¿Quieres? – Minato lo mira retador – Aparte es lo que mejor sabes hacer, no es así? – Naruto suelta un "Hmp" arrogante

\- Pan comido

Asi pasaron los días y Hiashi le había asignado una oficina a Hinata, a su secretaria y la había mandado a estudiar todo lo necesario para la empresa, Neji se encargaba de Hinata, seria como su maestro estaría a cargo de ella en lo que la chica se iba adaptando.

\- Buenos días Señorita Hyuga, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, yo sere su asistente, mi escritorio esta justo a fuera de su oficina si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo, estoy a sus órdenes.

\- Gracias Ino, soy Hinata Hyuga, puedes dirigirte a mi como Hinata

Ino había sido muy servicial conmigo y cuando algo no entendía y Neji no estaba cerca ella me ayudaba amablemente. Me informaba cuando mi padre me llamaba y se encargaba de informarme mis pendientes que hasta este momento no eran muy importantes puesto que mi padre me encargo estudiar los movimientos de la empresa.

Siguieron pasando los días y Neji estaba cada vez más tiempo en mi oficina, a pesar de que era estudio me la pasaba muy bien con él, las chicas de los pasillos me seguían mirando feo, esto se lo conté a Ino quien solo se rie – Neji no suele estar más de 5 minutos platicando con alguna mujer, la conversación más larga que ha tenido ha sido con Ten ten pero a él no le interesa en lo absoluto – me contaba Ino divertida, sonó el teléfono y salio de mi oficina, enseguida volvió a entrar para avisarme que mi padre me necesita en su oficina – Me pregunto si también ira Neji – pensé.

Al entrar a la oficina de mi padre, para mi alivio se encontraba Neji justo al lado del escritorio de mi padre y con cara de pocos amigos, supuse que era algo malo – Me mandaste llamar padre – dije directa – El motivo por el cual los mande llamar es porque se avecina un evento importante donde se reunirán las compañías – mi cara indicaba confusión – Es una cena de gala y debemos asistir – no le encontré problema a lo que decía mi padre hasta que… - Sin embargo no podre asistir a esa cena de gala e irán ustedes en mi representación – Ahora veo el problema y por qué Neji tenía esa cara – Es una buena oportunidad para que te des a conocer y hagas buenas relaciones, Neji e Ino irán contigo así que no habrá problema – De acuerdo – fue lo único que pronuncie – Ah y también los acompañará Ten ten, encargada de relaciones públicas, ¿Ya la conoces, cierto? – Asentí y mire de reojo a Neji quien cerró sus ojos con un gesto de disgusto – La cena es mañana a las 10:00 pm. – Me miro severo – recuerda la presencia que debes imponer ¡Que no.. te vean débil! – me dijo.

Salimos de la oficina y palmeo el hombro de Neji – Lo lamento mucho, primo – se limitó a bufar molesto y respiro – Infórmale a Ino y a … Ten ten.. Sobre lo de mañana, te veo más de rato tengo unos asuntos que atender – dijo dándome un beso en la frente, lo cual me saco de orbita ya que.. pocas veces muestra cariño, se fue y me dirigí a mi oficina.

Ino llamo a Ten ten que la quería ver en mi oficina, les dije la noticia y por supuesto Ten ten se emocionó muchísimo, les di indicaciones y ten ten se fue.

\- ¿Qué usaras, Hinata? – pregunta Ino recogiendo unos papeles de mi escritorio mientras buscaba unas carpetas.

\- No tengo idea, no creo tener nada en mi armario para la ocasión – dije sincera

\- ¿Quieres ir de compras saliendo de aquí? – dijo emocionada – claro si tu quieres y tienes tiempo – se calmo un poco.

\- Me encantaría mucho, Ino.

Se llegó la hora de irnos y le informe a Neji que me iría con Ino de compras para la cena de mañana, asintió y dijo que no llegara tarde, miro a Ino y nos dijo "Cuidense"

Llegamos a un centro comercial exclusivo, nos bajamos y miramos por las tiendas, Ino eligió un bonito vestido color purpura con accesorios a juego, yo aún no encontraba algo que me gustara, todo lo que encontraba eran vestidos muy… atrevidos.. Fuera de lo común para mí. Se hacía tarde hasta que – Mira ese vestido Hinata – dijo Ino emocionada, voltee a verlo y si me gustó mucho, ni muy atrevido ni muy recatado, justo para mí, me lo medí y todo bien, regresamos a nuestras casas.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, me encontré con Neji quien estaba muy molesto

– Buenos días primo – dije cuidadosa, él voltea a verme y besa mi frente… de nuevo..

–Buenos días Hinata ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – dice con un humor completamente diferente al de hace un momento

– Encontramos unos lindos vestidos – dije tranquila, él solo sonríe

\- ¿Qué tal tú? – Pregunte curiosa

– Tenemos que hablar sobre ese Naruto Uzumaki que conociste en la reunión – me dijo un tanto irritado, me asuste un poco por como al hablar del joven su rostro cambio de nuevo

– Vamos a mi oficina, si así lo quieres – asintió y me siguió.

Estando en mi oficina, pedí a Ino que nos trajera dos expresos, uno dulce de vainilla y un americano con dos de azúcar para mi primo, nos sentamos y comenzamos la plática.

\- ¿Qué sucede con el joven Uzumaki? – pregunte abriendo la conversación

\- Prima adorada, sabes que yo te protegeré con mi vida y odiaría que algún sin vergüenza se aproveche de ti, asi que, ten cuidado con Naruto, no es alguien… honesto.. – dijo ansioso

\- ¿Podrías ser más claro.. con respecto a Naruto?

\- El sin vergüenza ese es un mujeriego de lo peor, y no dudo que vaya a acercarse a ti y querer hacerte algo, Hinata escucha algo.. esta noche conocerás a mucha gente, no te fíes de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – Yo estaba anonadada con el comportamiento tan ansioso de mi primo ¿Tan malo era el muchacho? Ino llego con los cafés y di las gracias.

\- No te preocupes primo, sabré cuidarme, gracias por advertirme es una gran ayuda saber esto de antemano – sonreí tomando la mano de mi primo, él se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a mi abrazándome

\- No dejare que nadie te haga daño – me dijo en un suspiro, mientras disfrutaba de ese cálido abrazo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

No sean timidos y dejen reviews jaja no muerdo ni nada xD ¿Que les esta pareciedo la historia? Quisiera saber sus comentarios n.n

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo:3 Los ami:3


	3. Chapter 3 Baile

**Capitulo III**

 **Baile**

 _Aqui esta el capitulo III, disfrutren de la lectura & dejen sus comentarios!:3_

* * *

Se llego la noche y Neji quedo en pasar por mí, yo aún me estaba arreglando y escuche cuando estaciono el coche, había llegado 15 minutos antes –Tan propio de Neji-niisan – pensé entre mí "Hinata, Neji te espera en el recibidor" me dijo mi Hermana Hanabi, que al verme quedo boquiabierta, no entendía que pasaba – Hanabi ¿Sucede algo? – dije preocupada, ella ríe – Es solo que luces muy bella hermana – me dijo sonriendo, a lo que yo le devuelvo el mismo gesto – En un segundo bajo – le dije. Ella se fue y solo terminaba unos detalles de mi cabello – Que complicado es esto – pensé.

Baje las escaleras y efectivamente Neji me esperaba, hizo la misma expresión que Hanabi, sonreí – Hinata, te ves bellísima – me dijo mi primo sin quitarme la vista de encima – Va a ser un honor acompañarla esta noche Hinata-sama – carcajeo – Neji-niisan que cosas dices, no me llames así – dije apenada, él hace caso omiso a mi comentario y me invita a salir de la casa para dirigirnos al auto.

Esa noche use el bonito vestido azul eléctrico con filos negros y pequeños detalles de pedrería tornasol en las secciones azules, era muy bonito en verdad, me peine con el cabello semi recogido, use accesorios a juego y zapatillas negras.

Neji estaciono el coche cuando llegamos al salón – Hinata, ten mucho cuidado sí, no te fíes de nadie, procurare estar a tu lado en todo momento – dijo Neji serio – Por eso te quiero tanto Neji-niisan – le di un beso en la mejilla y nos bajamos del auto.

Nos encontramos con Ino y Ten ten en la entrada, nos estaban esperando, Neji me llevaba del brazo y parece que ví a Ten ten hacer una mueca de molestia, Ino estaba feliz por mi llegada – Ino estas bellísima – le dije al verla – Pero mírate a ti, Hinata, seras el foco esta noche – reimos mientras Ten ten se acercó a Neji quien hizo una mueca de fastidio – Entremos ya – me volvió a tomar del brazo y entramos.

\- No llamemos mucho la atención al principio, poco a poco nos iremos integrando, por el momento... – fue interrumpido por el Señor Namizake

\- Neji, Hinata, que gusto verlos de nuevo, me alegra que hayan decidido asistir, es una buena oportunidad para usted señorita Hyuga – sonrío a medias – me permito presentarle a mi bellísima esposa Kushina Uzumaki, Dueña directa de la corporación – se acerca la nombrada, era una señora muy hermosa de cabello rojo intenso, lucía un bonito vestido verde esmeralda.

\- Mucho gusto, Querida, veo que Naruto no mintió al decir que eres muy hermosa – en ese instante Neji le clavo la mirada y yo me sonrojé un poco.

\- Gracias señora Uzumaki, yo soy Hinata Hyuga sucesora de la corporación – dije firme y cordial.

\- Si me lo comento mi hijo que … - voltea hacia los lados – no sé dónde ande pero moría de ganas por verte, él esperaba que vinieras – dice amable – Neji me apretó del brazo

\- Bueno, estaremos por aquí, mucho gusto saludarlos – dice Neji cortante.

Nos fuimos de ahí y al buscar a Ino, vi que ya no estaban ni ella ni ten ten, gire a ver a Neji quien aún me llevaba del brazo – Calma Neji-niisan, estoy aquí contigo – le dije para calmarlo, el respiraba tratando de guardar la calma y seguimos caminando, yo buscaba a Ino pues ya no la veía y me preocupe – Neji, no sé dónde están Ino y ten ten – le dije preocupada –Ino debe estar con los chicos de la raíz y Ten ten, bueno en realidad me importa poco donde este ella – dijo sin ningún sentimiento en particular -¿ La raíz? – Pregunté – Sí.. Son los que organizan la cena, Ino está muy bien posicionada con uno de los hijos del dueño, así que no me preocuparía por ella – me dijo con una sonrisa, de pronto llegó la prensa y solo vi un montón de flash que casi me dejan cegada

\- Buenas noches Señor Hyuga, somos de Konoha news ¿Quién es la bella señorita que lo acompaña? - Neji sonríe con arrogancia y me toma delicadamente de la mano

\- Me permito presentarles a Hinata Hyuga, la sucesora de la compañía Hyuga, primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga – yo miro a Neji en busca de respuestas, el asiente en señal de aprobación.

\- Buenas noches a todos – dije cortes

Me entrevistaron unos momentos y nos tomaron un par de fotos y después se fueron apenas iba a decirle algo a mi primo cuando llega Ten ten del brazo de un joven de cabello negro largo y marcas en su rostro

– Neji – hablo ten ten para obtener la atención del castaño, ambos volteamos –Les presento a Itachi Uchiha, es el Presidente de la Corporación Uchiha – por alguna extraña razón siento haberlo conocido antes

– Mucho gusto – dice Neji con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos - Soy Neji Hyuga y ella Hinata Hyuga – el señor Uchiha parece sorprenderse y toma mi mano delicadamente

– Es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo, Hinata – Neji voltea a verme a lo que yo lo miro confundida

– Disculpe, no entiendo ¿De nuevo? – Itachi sonríe y carcajea un poco

– No te acuerdas de mi Hinata, que pensaría Sasuke – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, me tomo unos minutos pero lo recordé todo

– ¡Itachi! Ya lo recuerdo, tenía tanto de no verte, desde que se mudaron a Japón – dije alegremente, ahora todo estaba claro, Itachi el hemano mayor de Sasuke, mi amigo de la infancia, los conocí cuando viví en China, fallecieron sus padres y se tuvieron que mudar a Japón y ya no volví a saber nada de ellos - ¿Cómo esta Sasuke?

– Eras muy niña cuando nos frecuentábamos, no te culpo, sin embargo Sasuke siempre te conserva en sus recuerdos – dice riendo a lo que yo sonrió alegremente – él esta bien, no ha de tardar en llegar - explique a mi primo Neji y a Ten ten quien se encontraban confundidos con todo lo que pasaba y pude notar en mi primo que algo quería decirme pero no supe descifrarlo, para mejorar todo llego Sasuke quien me vio y no dudo ni un momento en abrazarme.

– Hinata, Cuanto tiempo ¿Aun me recuerdas, verdad? – Dice muy alegre el azabache

– Creo que tuviste suerte – reí mirando a Itachi quien igual sonrió

– Bueno, ¿Qué tal si dejamos a los muchachos que se reencuentren como tal, no le parece Neji? – mi primo me miro y yo le lance la mirada de "No te preocupes" él se retiró e inmediatamente Ten ten entró al ataque.

Platique con Sasuke tanto, no esperaba que me mantuviera tan presente siempre, y el no esperaba verme aquí, le explique que seré la próxima presidenta de la compañía Hyuga, se asombró mucho puesto que él estaba en la misma posición, en poco su hermano Itachi se retiraría y el entraría, reímos y tomamos un par de copas, claro moderadas, debo ser cuidadosa con lo que hago, de pronto llego una pelirosa que me fulmino con la mirada

– Saaasuuukeee que bueno verte por acá – dijo chillona, Sasuke me miró y a la vez hizo una mueca de fastidio

– Estoy ocupado – dice Sasuke cortante

– Bueno, no seas mal educado y preséntame a tu amiga – se soltó de su brazo – mejor no lo hagas, yo lo hago mejor – se posiciona frente a mí – Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto

Asentí y solo dije "Mucho gusto" lucía un vestido negro simple con un escote muy.. Llamativo

– Soy Hinata Hyuga – dije respetuosa, ella solo sonríe y se dirige a Sasuke

– Lindo, ¿A qué horas piensas invitarme a bailar? – Sasuke voltea los ojos – Ya te dije que estoy ocupado, ¿Por qué no vas con el rubio? No creo que te diga que no, con ese escote tan vulgar que llevas – dice burlón, Sakura se enoja y suelta un bufido

– Eres un irrespetuoso – dice dándose la vuelta.

\- Disculpa todo este show, no me deja en paz ni un segundo, y también disculpa si te incomodo por la forma en la que … te miro.. – dice apenado

\- Estoy acostumbrada a eso, no te preocupes – Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que me miran así a diario cuando camino por los pasillos de la empresa

De pronto llamaron a Sasuke, ya se retiraría de la cena pero quedamos en salir pronto, el me contactaría, nos despedimos y yo me quede sola, buscaba a Neji o a Ino con la vista pero no encontré a nadie, empecé a preocuparme y fui al tocador.

Al salir de ahí, sorpresa, me encontré con unos ojos azules cual zafiro y un cabello dorado.

– Buenas noches Hinata, que bella sorpresa verte otra vez – dice Naruto rodeándome cual presa

–Buenas noches Joven Uzumaki

– Vamos Hinata, somos de la misma edad, hay confianza, llámame Naruto – dice con una gran sonrisa

– De acuerdo, Naruto - dije haciendo énfasis en su nombre, él se ríe y de pronto ponen una canción lenta

– Perfecto – dice casi para él – oh.. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo esta bonita balada? – Dijo con una perfecta sonrisa galante

– Lo lamento no se bailar – Naruto hace cara de sorpresa

-¿Cómo? Imposible para una chica Hyuga… Pero bueno, si tal es el caso, es un buen momento para aprender, y vamos que tienes suerte, estás con el mejor bailador de Japón – sonreí a medias y prácticamente me arrastró a la pista, comenzamos a bailar, y yo no dejaba de buscar a Neji con la mirada

\- ¿Buscas a tu primo? – me dice arrogante

– en realidad… - me interrumpe

\- Lo vi con una castaña, estaban hablando con mi padres, es normal, no? Ahora que somos… aliados.. – dice el rubio en voz baja casi un susurro

\- Si, supongo - sonreí a fuerzas

\- Cambiando un poco de tema – carraspea – Desde ese día en la junta… no has salido de mi cabeza.. Hinata – dice galante – Tienes una mirada enserio cautivante, por cierto… Luces bellísima esta noche – río sarcástica

\- Claro, supongo que eso lo es todo no? - sonrío y él hace una expresión que claramente indicaba confusión - Un cuerpo bonito para conseguir tu atención… - intenta interrumpirme – No, no, no intentes disuadirme, sé que es así ¿Cree acaso que no lo sé? Gracias por esta pieza, tan… agradable… - En ese momento cruzó mirada con mi primo quien abre grandes los ojos y se dirige a mi, yo le sonrío – entonces Joven Uzumaki… Hasta en otra ocasión – me suelto de él y le sonrío – Buenas noches – me retiro y me encuentro con mi primo, quien le lanza una mirada de "Alejate"

Naruto sonríe tomando su barbilla y mirando mi partida – Pero que chica más interesante…

* * *

 _¿Que opinan? ¿Como ven al Joven Uzumaki? Dejen sus comentarios y diganme que piensan:D_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4 Ambivalencia

**Aqui llega el capitulo 4, espero lo disfrutenn:3**

 **1,737 palabras**

* * *

Al día siguiente de la cena, Hiashi nos citó en su oficina para que le diéramos los detalles sobre el evento, le contamos todo, Neji fue el que más habló puesto que él tuvo más interacción que yo, me preguntó acerca de que había hecho yo y Neji volvió a entrar explicándole que nos habíamos encargado de que las personas importantes supieran sobre Hinata y su nueva posición, para esto le contamos acerca de que la empresa Uchiha – quien para mi sorpresa es la dichosa nueva competencia a la que se refería mi padre – me conoce desde niña, que tengo buenos lazos con el hermano menor del presidente actual de la empresa, esto para Hiashi fueron muy buenas noticias y me pidió que no perdiera contacto con él, me alegro mucho pues reencontrarme con Sasuke fue muy grato para mí.

Salimos de la oficina y Neji me invitó a almorzar, acepte gustosa y nos fuimos en su coche.

\- Hinata ¿Qué tanto hablaste ayer con el Uzumaki? – preguntó Neji directo al tema – No te hizo nada ¿cierto?

\- No te preocupes Nii-san – dije entre sonrisas – Lo puse en su lugar, diplomáticamente y sin ser grosera en lo absoluto, le deje claro que no soy como cualquier otra chica a la que pueda engatusar fácilmente

Neji sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a contarme el motivo por el cual se des pego de mí y no fue a buscarme después de que Itachi-san se marchó, llegaron enseguida los señores Uzumaki y empezaron a hablar con él, Ten ten se le pego y ya no pudo zafarse de ahí, entre que él me contaba yo lo interrumpía en ocasiones con una sutil risa, fue un divertido almuerzo.

Volvimos a la empresa y me acompaño hasta mi oficina, cuando de repente Ino nos intercepta

\- Hinata, te dejaron un presente en tu oficina – dice picara

\- ¿Presente? – fue lo que mi primo y yo dijimos al unísono

Nos apresuramos a mi oficina, al entrar encontré en mi escritorio un arreglo floral muy grande, Neji se irrito un poco pero trato de no demostrarlo mucho, nos acercamos y veo que hay una nota entre el arreglo.

 _ **"Ten un excelente día linda, muero de ganas por verte de nuevo"**_

 _ **\- Naruto Uzumaki**_

\- Ese maldito – dijo Neji - ¿Qué se cree mandándote este arreglo? – podía ver notablemente como mi primo enfureció

Yo me encontraba sorprendida y confundida, la noche anterior lo batie y hoy manda un arreglo, lo quite de mi escritorio y lo puse en una mesa al costado de la oficina, la nota la guarde en el cajón bajo la computadora y calmé a mi primo, al estar más tranquilo se marchó de mi oficina y yo proseguí con mis asuntos.

Para ser sincera me sentía un tanto ruborizada al encontrarme ese hermoso arreglo de flores, incluso sentí haberme sonrojado pero lo disimule a vista de Neji, quien creo no se dio cuenta de eso... aunque no debía perder de vista lo que me dijo Neji _"Es un mujeriego de lo peor" ,_ suspire grandemente y volvi a mis asuntos.

.

.

.

En otra parte, se encontraba un rubio colgando de una llamada con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras desayunaba en el comedor, llegó su padre quien le extraño verlo reir solo.

\- ¿Y ese humor? – dijo Minato

\- Le mande un pequeño presente a la muchacha Hyuga, seguro cae fácilmente, como todas las demás – rie burlón

\- Hay que mantener buenas relaciones hijo y si la tienes a ella comiendo de tu mano, tendremos a la empresa Hyuga – dice sentándose junto a su hijo, abriendo el periódico

\- Lo único que me preocupa es ese estúpido de Neji Hyuga, no la deja ni un momento y no dudó que ella tenga una versión … que no nos favorece – dice el rubio tomando su desayuno

\- No solo debes cuidarte de Neji Hyuga, sino también de Sasuke Uchiha – dice Minato bajando el periódico y pasándoselo a Naruto

En el periódico:

" **La sucesora de la empresa Hyuga y el sucesor de la nueva empresa del mercado Uchiha"**

 **¿Sera este el comienzo de un amorío?**

\- ¿Uchiha? – pregunta Naruto con un tono de enfado - ¿Quién se cree este teme para robarme a mi presa?

\- Ponte listo y gana terreno porque el muchacho ese te lleva ventaja – dice Minato – Es sucesora de la empresa de nuestra competencia, si no nos apresuramos, UCHIHA Y Hyuga se van a aliar y nosotros nos hundiremos.

Naruto se pone de pie con un notable enfado y se va.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Hinata se había adentrado cada vez más en los asuntos de la empresa, que ni tiempo había tenido para checar su e-mail.

Ino entraba y salía de su oficina con papeles y más papeles - _¡¿Qué acaso no tendría descanso jamás?!_ – pensaba Hinata al mirar a Ino entrar atareada, pasando de medio día, Hinata por fin tuvo un momento de descanso donde decidió abrir su correo, tenía un 1 mensaje nuevo de un usuario desconocido de hace dos días atrás, lo abrió para averiguar de qué se trataba:

" _Hola, Querida Hinata…_

 _Fue un gusto verte de nuevo en la cena, olvide pedirte tu teléfono celular y lo único que pude conseguir fue tu e-mail, espero lo revises constantemente, te quería preguntar si quisieras salir algún día, me encantaría que recobráramos nuestra amistad de una manera más plena, siempre te he recordado con mucho cariño y mi hermano también, Espero tu pronta respuesta._

 _Te quiere, Sasuke"_

Hinata sonrió dulcemente al saber que se trataba de Sasuke, desde el día de la cena ya no habían tenido contacto y también había olvidado pedirle sus datos de contacto, próxima a contestar Hinata suspira y en eso entra Hiashi y Neji a su oficina – _Creo que Ino no está, sino me hubiera avisado antes, no hubiera tomado un descanso_ – pensó en cuanto los vio a ambos.

\- Buenas tardes padre, Neji – dije saludando e invitándolos a sentarse - ¿A qué se debe su visita?

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – dice Neji frío

\- Eh.. este.. S-solo checaba mi e-mail – conteste un tanto nerviosa

\- Espero que no.. – fue interrumpido por Hiashi

\- Estoy aquí para algo muy importante , Hinata – dice serio – Me ire de viaje a Corea del Norte , es algo de negocios, el punto es que en este tiempo, en mi ausencia, tomaras a la empresa y te harás cargo

\- ¿¡Y-yo?! – dije aún más nerviosa - ¿No es muy pronto?

\- Probablemente si lo sea… Neji se ira a una capacitación a Hiroshima de dos semanas, en ese tiempo te las tendrás que arreglar tu solita – Hinata suspiro profundamente – Pero volverá, pierde cuidado solo serán dos semanas

\- ¿Y cuándo volverás tú? – pregunte rendida al verme las siguientes dos semanas completamente sola

\- Cuando termine mis asuntos

\- ¿No tienes fecha? – pregunte asustada

\- Hinata – me llama fuerte – El tiempo que deba tardar, tienes que ir haciéndote cargo, esta empresa es tuya y debes hacer que te vean al frente siempre, siempre fuerte e imponente como la Hyuga que eres

Acaté sus órdenes y solo le dio unas recomendaciones más, partía la semana que viene junto a Neji que se iba a Hiroshima por dos semanas.

Salieron de mi oficina y yo recogía mis cosas para marcharme, me dirigí a mi nuevo coche que mi padre me obsequio el día después de la cena de gala a la que fuimos, cuando estaba en la recepción, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Sasuke.

\- Hinata – me dice alegremente al verme – Te escribí un correo.. no sabía si lo leerías pronto

\- Sasuke, hola, que gusto verte, he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido revisarlo disculpa – _Mentira, olvide responderlo por la noticia de mi padre_ \- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

\- Me imagine que no habías visto el mensaje y decidí venir a invitarte a comer – dice con una sonrisa

\- ¿A comer? Oh Sasuke me encantaría

Me fui con Sasuke a comer y él se portó muy amable conmigo, inclusive diría que muy cercano, me la pase muy bien platicamos de tantas cosas, los proyectos que tiene y muchas anécdotas cuando de pronto sonó mi teléfono, era un número desconocido para mí, hice una mueca y Sasuke se percata de ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? – dijo Sasuke preocupado

\- Nada, es solo.. no conozco el número y no suelo contestar.. aunque si es de la oficina – me encontraba en un dilema

\- Si quieres contesto… Por tu seguridad.. solo si tú quieres – se ofreció sincero

\- ¿No te molestaría?

\- En lo absoluto – le pase mi teléfono y contestó.

 _Llamada_

 _\- ¿Hola?_

 _\- ¿Quién habla?_

 _\- ¿Con quién desea hablar?_

 _\- Con Hinata_

 _\- ¿De parte de quien?_

 _\- Uzumaki Naruto_

 _(Sasuke gesticula el nombre de Naruto y mis ojos se abrieron, le haga una seña de que no quiero hablar con él y Sasuke rie)_

 _\- ¿Quién habla? – dice demandante la voz del rubio_

 _\- Habla Sasuke Uchiha, la señorita no se encuentra disponible para hablar con usted – dice Sasuke dándose aires burlón_

 _\- ¡¿Uchiha?! – rie sin ganas – no pierdes el tiempo – carraspea – dile a Hinata que luego le llamo – cuelga_

Sasuke cuelga el teléfono con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Vaya... Creo que no le agrado para nada saber que estábamos juntos

\- Lo imagino – rio un tanto forzado

\- Dice que luego te llama – volteo mis ojos en señal de fastidio a lo que él rie - ¿Qué pasa? Creo que le interesas al patán ese…

\- ¿Lo conoces de antes?

\- Estuvimos juntos en preparatoria, incluso en la universidad, fue novio de la hija del director de la facultad

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Si, hizo con ella lo que quiso, la pobre muchacha lo quería con una pasión y este la trataba como sus patas – reí – es en serio, me sentía mal por la pobre, también siempre ha sido muy conflictivo, no le gusta perder ante nadie, siempre busca tener el control de las situaciones – contaba Sasuke – Siempre me ha odiado y la verdad no sé porque pero bueno, ¿Por qué él te busca tanto?

\- La verdad no sé, Mi primo Neji me ha advertido también sobre él… Y desde entonces lo he estado evitando, hoy me mando un arreglo floral a la oficina – Sasuke abre los ojos sorprendido – no entiendo que es lo que busca…

\- ¿Y a ti él te llama la atención? – dice Sasuke mirándome fijamente a los ojos y con un tono de voz insinuante

No sabía lo que decía, decidí cambiar de tema.. y creo que él lo entendió enseguida puesto que ya no volvió a tocar el tema.


	5. Chapter 5 Peligro

\- ¡Sasuke –kun! – gritaba la pequeña azabache acercándose a toda prisa

Se veía tan bonita, esas mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación, su piel blanca como si fuera porcelana, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada "Quiero protegerla" pensaba.

Respiraba rápido lo que me causaba un poco de risa – No te rías de mi – decía ella recobrando el aire mientras me pegaba sutilmente en el brazo – Dejaste tus guantes en mi casa, te puedes enfermar si no los llevas, sé más cuidadoso Sasuke-kun – decía Hinata entregándome unos guantes azules.

\- ¿Dónde está tu bufanda? – le dije mientras tomaba los guantes, ella llevo sus manos a su cuello, se dio cuenta que su bufanda no estaba e hizo unos ojos de sorpresa – y.. yo soy el descuidado – reí

\- Hinata – sama, no debe salir de casa sin su bufanda - era su primo Neji, siempre tan serio y reservado – Sasuke ten un buen viaje mañana y mi más sentido pésame por su padre.

Agache la mirada y asentí _"Gracias"_ fue lo único que pude articular pues ya tenía un nudo en la garganta, dejaba a Hinata, mi persona especial, a Neji, que aunque era reservado me caía bien y para rematar mi padre había fallecido.

\- Nos volveremos a encontrar Sasuke- kun – me decía una feliz Hinata con una suave sonrisa, me toco mi mano y pude sentir que no quería soltarme, la abracé fuerte, esa fue la última vez que vi a la pequeña Hinata.

.

.

Años han pasado ya de eso, y haber encontrado a Hinata fue todo un regalo que la vida me daba, me sentía sumamente feliz.

Sin embargo, me encontraba con un problema… Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese problema me viene persiguiendo desde la preparatoria, ese niño chiflado quiere lastimar algo preciado para mí y no entiendo bien con que fines pero que lo tenga por seguro que esta vez topara pared.

La tarde que Hinata y yo fuimos a comer, recibió una llamada del _"Problema"_ , en cuanto le pregunte que si le llamaba la atención se salió por la tangente, decidí no adentrarme en ese tema... aun.

 _¿Le gustara? ¿Le llamara la atención?_

No puedo permitirlo, estoy hasta seguro que a Neji no le agradaría y sé que Hinata trata de ocultarlo…

.

.

.

\- ¿Uchiha?, Ese maldito – decía el rubio desesperado, con intenciones de arrancarse su dorado cabello.

\- Hijo ¿Pero que tienes? - Dice Minato entrando al salón con un tono burlón

\- Naruto voltea a verlo con ojos furicos – Es ese maldito Uchiha – dice rabioso

\- Se te está saliendo de control, eh? - Dice burlándose

\- ¡NO! No es eso Minato – suspira y voltea a verlo - ¿Qué quieres aquí?

\- Solo venía a informarte que me voy a Corea del sur un tiempo, te quedaras a cargo igual si necesitas ayuda Shikamaru y Gaara estarán contigo

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Se ira conmigo

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer allá? – pregunta desesperado

\- Las reuniones que se hacen cada cierto tiempo sobre las tendencias y como eso nos afecta, estarán cada uno de los presidentes de las empresas y sus vicepresidentes así que – fue interrumpido

\- ¿Hyuga Hiashi ira? – pregunta Naruto con una mirada más viva, claramente algo estaba creando su mente

\- Por supuesto… - dice Minato

\- Tienes que ayudarme – Dice Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara

.

.

.

Acompañe a Hinata al aeropuerto, Hiashi e Itachi se irán a la reunión en Corea del sur y Neji se iría a Hiroshima, se despidió de ellos como yo de Itachi – Tengan buen viaje – les decía Hinata a todos, ellos platicaron un poco antes de irse, mientras Neji me llamaba a otro lugar.

\- Sasuke, te la encargo, cuídala de cualquier.. –

\- No tienes ni porque pedírmelo, eso estará más que claro – dije satisfecho, pude ver la cara de alivio de Neji, me sonrió fanfarrón –

\- No esperaba menos

Volvimos a donde estaban todos, Hinata preguntó que si algo pasaba a lo que rápidamente conteste que veíamos el asunto de los boletos y ya.. Hinata es tan linda, pero tan fácil de engañar a veces… Eso era preocupante de muchas formas.

Se fueron y ya íbamos hacia la salida y nos encontramos con el _"Problema"_

\- ¡Hinata! Que gusto verte aquí ¿Viniste a despedir a tu padre? – dijo Naruto mostrando interés en su respuesta

\- S- si , vine a despedir a mi padre y a mi primo – dice ella amable

\- ¿A tu primo? – su rostro cambio de una manera tan ..tan perverso.. - ¿A dónde fue?

\- Fue a una capacitación a Hiroshima, volverá pronto, es cuestión de días – ella mentía de una manera tan sutil.. aunque se que Naruto no se tragara eso

\- Esperemos su pronta llegada – sonríe hipócrita y voltea a verme – Sasuke no me había percatado de tu… presencia, me alegro que acompañes a la hermosa señorita – él voltea a verla sonriendo y ella corresponde con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, la cuidare de tipos malos y aprovechados que les gusta lastimar – conteste mirándolo a los ojos, fue un choque de miradas y Hinata se dio cuenta.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, un gusto en …- fue interrumpida

\- Hinata antes de eso, me gustaría una audiencia contigo – lo fulmine con la mirada – ya sabes sobre temas de la empresa, pienso que es importante – Hinata enrojeció

\- P-por supuesto ¿Cuándo sería eso? – dijo nerviosa

\- Te llamare con anticipación – es listo, obviamente no diría datos enfrente de mi... maldito – espero que en esta ocasión tu contestes a mi llamado – ella ríe nerviosa – entonces… nos vemos luego Hinata – la mira de una manera coqueta y toma su mano en donde deposita un beso.

\- Hora de irnos – la jaló del brazo dejando atrás al _"problema"_

Estoy consciente que eso no estuvo bien y se vio muy descortés y de todo lo que quieran decirme, pero ya era suficiente de sus payasadas.

Hinata se encontraba totalmente roja de la cara, ocultaba sus hojas tras el flequillo, subimos al coche y arranque

\- Ese idiota… no sé qué es lo que quiere – dije, y voltee a verla ella aún mantenía la cabeza gacha y roja - ¿Te gusta? – pregunte seco mientras conducía

\- N- no… solo me pone algo nerviosa a veces – dijo levantando un poco la cabeza

\- ¿A veces o siempre que lo ves? – solté y mi tono era molesto, suspire – Hinata… no sé qué es lo que sientes, pero debo decirte que ese tipo es de lo peor y que las personas no cambian así como así – dije y ya estábamos llegando a la empresa Hyuga – Que no te engañe ese encanto suyo

\- Gracias por traerme Sasuke – dijo sincera y con una sonrisa cálida que provoco que el enojo que sentía hace un momento se disipara, me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto – Estamos en contacto, te quiero – cerro el coche y ella entraba a la empresa.

" _Adoro a esta chica"_ pensé.

.

.

.

Hinata entró a la empresa, no miraba hacia nadie, iba directamente a su oficina, o quería hablar con nadie, al entrar cerró la puerta pero antes le dijo a Ino que no recibiría a nadie y no quería que nadie la molestara.

"¿Qué sucede conmigo?" pensaba ella "En realidad… ¿Me gusta Naruto? Neji dijo que…" suspira rendida, voltea a la mesita donde estaba el arreglo que Naruto le había mandado, al verlo, se sonroja "Él es así con todas" pensó "No puedo dejar que me engatuse" se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la ventana "Naruto"

.

.

.

Esa noche Sasuke fue a una fiesta que daba Lee, lo había conocido en la preparatoria y pues se llevaban bien, al llegar Lee lo recibió eufóricamente gritando su nombre – Sasuke – kun me alegra que hayas venido – esto llamado la atención de un rubio que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, se acercó.

\- Vaya, pero si es el Uchiha – dice Naruto aproximándose fanfarrón

\- Pensé que esta fiesta sería divertida pero ya veo que tiene sus fallas – contesto el azabache

\- Tenía que relajarme un poco, después de lo poco amable que fuiste en el aeropuerto, prácticamente jaloneaste a la señorita Hyuga –ríe burlón

\- Escúchame inepto, si te atreves a hacerle algo – dijo Sasuke amenazante

\- ¿Qué? La chica me quiere y lo sabes, otra vez no vas a poder hacer nada para impedirlo – dice Naruto haciéndole recordar a Sasuke algo que por supuesto lo lleno de ira

\- No te vas a salir con la tuya, y si tú la lastimas, no sabes las consecuencias que contraerás – dice empujándolo, Naruto ríe

\- ¿Tienes miedo que te pase lo de la otra vez? – ríe - La chica será mía de eso que no te quede ni la menor duda – dice arrogante y se va.

" _Maldita sea…No dejare que la lastimes"_

* * *

Disculpen la demora, mi pc estuvo chafeando y no podia ni escribir ni actualizar ni nada... casi muero pero no se preocupen todo bien! xD

Gracias por leer:3


	6. Chapter 6 Ventaja

Capitulo 6.- Ventaja

Para redimirme, hoy les traego el cap 5 y el 6 :D Disfruten la lectura:)

& dejen sus hermosos comentarios :3 (Sean buenos:D o malos:c )

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que me encontré a Hinata en el aeropuerto, estar a cargo de la empresa en verdad era un fastidio, Shikamaru me puso a leer tantos papeles y documentos importantes que según él y otros más yo debía saber ¿A mi que más me da esto? Hay más gente que puede hacerlo por mí.

Mi cuerpo y mente se sentía agotado de pasar los días sentado en mi oficina, solo leyendo era un verdadero dolor de trasero estar ahí… Literal… mientras tanto el maldito de Sasuke puede estar aventajando la situación con la chica Hyuga "Tengo que quitarlo del camino" eso me recuerda que le dije a Hinata que quería audiencia con ella para tratar temas de "la empresa" no sería mala idea acercarme a ella en estos días, sabiendo de antemano que su pesado primo no esta, eso me da muy buena ventaja.

\- Termine por hoy, Shikamaru, voy a salir un rato, te encargo el resto – dice Naruto saliendo de la oficina.

El chico Nara mueve la cabeza en señal de negación _"Nunca va a cambiar"_ piensa entre él. Al pasar de ellos Naruto voltea hacia una oficina donde se encontraba su peli rosa amiga Sakura y se detiene un momento a saludarla.

\- ¿A dónde tan temprano? – pregunta la peli rosa entre risas

\- Tengo mis asuntos – dice el galante y con su característica sonrisa zorruna - ¿Qué haces tu… aquí?

Ella ríe – Tengo mis asuntos… - carraspea – Minato me dijo que saldría en la pasarela de la siguiente temporada y vengo a informarme sobre lo que luciré… No puedo dejar que estos… -voltea a ver a la gente alrededor – me hagan lucir algo totalmente fuera de sí.

\- Ah si… si por eso Minato se fue a su reunión para checar todas esas cosas

\- Bueno y tu? – dice Sakura

\- Te dije que tengo mis asuntos… Pronto lo veras – da media vuelta y se va.

\- Me pregunto cuál será su nueva víctima que lo trae tan contento – dice para ella misma una vez que el rubio se alejaba de ahí, se ríe de su comentario y todo el salón se le queda mirando - ¡Ustedes en lo suyo! – dice ella mandona y se va.

.

.

.

Hinata iba llegando a las locaciones de la empresa, todos la saludaban mientras ella se dirijia a su oficina, al salir del elevador, camino un poco más hasta llegar al escritorio de Ino.

\- Buenos días Ino, ¿Qué pendientes hay para hoy? – dice Hinata tomando unas carpetas que debía checar. Ino se encontraba nerviosa

\- Buenos días Hinata, ehmm.. son unas cuantas cosas pero hay algo que debes saber… - dijo ella siguiéndola hacia la puerta de su oficina, antes de entrar Hinata volteo a verla

\- Quiero saber los pendientes lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una tierna sonrisa – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – dijo mientras giraba la perilla

\- Es…

Ambas voltearon a ver dentro de la oficina…

\- Hinata, sorpresa! ¡Buenos días linda! – Hinata se encontraba anonadada y apenas y pudo articular palabra.

\- L-lo siento Hinata, no quizo esperarla afuera y… - la interrumpe

\- Gracias Ino, atenderé al señor Uzumaki – voltea a verla y le hace un movimiento de aprobación.

\- De acuerdo

Ino se va, y Hinata voltea a su oficina, donde el rubio la esperaba con una sonrisa ladina, ella entra natural y el rubio la abraza.

\- Buenos días, señor Uzumaki – dije gentil

\- Hinata querida, ¿En que habíamos quedado? Dejemos los formalismos, soy Naruto para ti

Ella sonríe – Naruto – él sonríe - y bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – dice ella tomando asiento

\- Ya te había comentado que me gustaría una audiencia contigo – dice él

\- Oh claro… Habiamos quedado que me llamarías – dice ella recordándole lo que él dijo

\- Ya sabes, las mejores cosas no se planean – dice él galante - ¿No te gustaría ir a almorzar hoy?

\- Tengo pendientes que atender, será mejor.. – la interrumpe

\- Perdón… Disculpa, creo que me exprese mal, Vamos a almorzar – dice él a lo que ella ríe

\- Nunca te rindes ¿Verdad?

Naruto y Hinata se fueron a almorzar a un restaurante elegante, él se comportaba como todo un caballero, y Naruto bromeaba provocando que ella riera, se les veía felices.

\- Y bueno, entrando al tema, sobre lo que quería hablarte era que me interesa mucho que nuestras relaciones que competan a las empresas se fortalezcan, sabes? Estoy de acuerdo en que… - ríe – te habrán dado ya referencias no muy buenas sobre mí – ella carraspea, a lo que él ríe – Esa fue una sutil afirmación – ella ríe y asiente – Sin embargo quiero decirte que he cambiado mucho, ahora tengo otros interés y la empresa para mi es lo primordial en este momento, me gustaría que fuéramos más cercanos, ya que bueno… somos aliados por así decirlo y me gustaría solidificar nuestras relaciones… ¿Qué opinas?

\- Bueno… ciertamente tus referencias no han sido las mejores, sin embargo no me has hecho nada en particular a mí… La empresa también está siendo lo primordial para mí… Tengo muchos planes y me agradaría que nos lleváramos mejor, sería algo muy bueno – dice ella tranquila, brindando una tierna sonrisa

\- Oh Hinata, me alegra tanto escuchar eso, gracias por darme la oportunidad para que confíes en mí y creas que yo no soy todo eso que te han dicho de mí…

Ella sonríe, cambian de tema, de pronto llegan unos camarógrafos… y comienzan a acosarlos con preguntas, Hinata se pone incomoda al respecto y Naruto se deshace de ellos con diplomacia.

\- Lamento eso Hinata, no era mi intención, si te causan problemas puedo hacer que cancelen esa nota y … -

\- N-no te preocupes… Igual es bueno, que nos empiecen a ver juntos, no? – él sonríe zorruno – Trabajamos… juntos, por así decirlo.

El día paso, tal parece que se darían una oportunidad para conocerse mejor y entablar una relación más solida.

.

.

.

En otra parte de Japón se encontraba un joven castaño leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba café - ¿PERO QUE? – se atraganta con el café y lee en voz alta.

" **EL CHICO UZUMAKI Y SU NUEVA CONQUISTA"**

 **Se vio al joven Uzumaki el día de ayer con nada menos que la señorita Hinata Hyuga, se notaban alegres y riéndose, ¿Algo saldrá de esto?**

Maldito… aprovechándose de mi ausencia.. – Neji saca el celular y empieza a textear un mensaje.

" _ **¿Ya leíste el Tokio News?"**_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba revisando los informes que Itachi mandaba cada dos días, para empezar a trabajar sobre ello y entonces suena el teléfono de Sasuke "¿Sera Hinata?" pensó él.

Dejo los papeles en su escritorio y abrió el mensaje "¿Ya leíste el Tokio News?" el mensaje era de Hyuga Neji – Konan, tráeme el periódico – dice con voz demandante.

La chica entró a la oficina y le llevo el periódico – No es posible – se dijo asi mismo al ver la noticia, en su cara se apreciaba la ira contenida al leer la noticia.

" _Maldita sea"_

.

.

.

\- Todo va perfecto, gracias por ir a tomar esas fotografías al restaurante – dice un alegre rubio por teléfono – nos mantendremos en contacto, Kurama – cuelga la llamada y toma el periódico - Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, tengo a la muchacha comiendo de mi mano, lo demás depende de ti viejo – decía Naruto riéndose malvadamente mientras veía la noticia más sobresaliente del día.

.

.

.

Hinata iba llegando a su oficina cuando Ino la detiene – Hinata, tienes una llamada de tu primo – dice Ino notablemente asustada, Hinata lo toma por sorpresa – C-claro – dice entrando a su oficina para atender la llamada.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme que rayos está pasando?

\- Neji-niisan ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ya leíste el periódico supongo

\- E-el… ¡Ino! – grita ella con una voz moderada pero para esto la rubia ya estaba entrando con el periódico en mano.

La chica lee la noticia principal, grande fue su sorpresa al verse a ella y a Naruto en el almuerzo que tuvieron el día anterior, Neji al notar su silencio - ¿Vas a explicarme?

\- Neji-niisan no es lo que piensas, fue solamente un almuerzo para tratar asuntos de trabajo… - mientras explicaba sonaba el teléfono de Hinata, era Naruto – Y… primo tengo unos asuntos que atender, luego te llamo, adiós! – dice la chica nerviosa y con una mano en la frente.

Tomo el celular y dio un fuerte suspiro _"Que problema"_ pensó ella. Contesto el teléfono

\- Hinata, Que bueno que contestas ¿Cómo estas?

\- Pues…

\- De verdad lo siento mucho por la nota que salio en Tokio News, si te molesta puedo hacer que la quiten en este instante y que eliminen todos los periódicos que ya repartieron y…

\- Naruto… - dijo demandante – no seas tan drástico, no es para tanto, fue una gran sorpresa pero no es para exageraciones, tranquilo

\- De verdad Hinata si te molesta o te causa problemas tu solo dime y..

\- No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Estas molesta?

\- Para nada, ya te dije que todo está bien, disculpa si yo te causo molestias, ahora si me disculpas tengo unos pendientes, ¿hablamos luego?

\- De acuerdo, nos estamos hablando linda

\- Hasta luego

Hinata cuelga "Neji debe estar furioso" pensó mientras se recostó en su silla en eso vuelve a sonar el teléfono de la oficina, era Ino "Sasuke esta en la otra línea" dijo amable, agradeció "Más problemas" pensé.

Tomo la llamada y era Sasuke para preguntarle como estaba, se disculpó por haberse ausentado unos días y platicaron un poco, quedaron en salir a cenar pronto "Me pregunto si será bueno salir, creo que debo mantenerme guardada, no quiero dar mala imagen como futura directora de la empresa" pensó al colgar la llamada.

.

.

.

.

¿Viste el periodico?

Te advierto que si le haces algo a Hinata

Jajajaja Yo ganare

* * *

Gracias por leer:3

Dejen sus reviews:3


	7. Chapter 7 Ilusión

\- L- lo siento Sasuke-kun, me gusta alguien más… - dijo la rubia de ojos lila – lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos, eres muy lindo Sasuke-kun ya veras que encontraras a la chica adecuada para ti – decía la chica tocando la cara del azabache

\- Shion, mi amor por ti es sincero, no tienes que dejar que… te maltraten asi como él lo hace

\- Lo siento, Sasuke –kun, yo amo a Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke despertó de un salto – Fue solo una pesadilla – se dijo asi mismo.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto iban a la universidad, el azabache estaba enamorado de una joven llamada Shion, ella era rubia y ojos lila, iba al club de Tenis, sus canchas estaban a lado del club de futbol donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke, quienes eran rivales desde niños.

Sasuke se llevaba muy bien con la señorita Shion hasta que de pronto…

\- Shion, ¿Quién te gusta? – decían las chicas alborotadas

Naruto Uzumaki, el joven de cabello brillante del club de futbol – decía la rubia con estrellas en sus ojos

Esto para Sasuke fue la perdición total, para cuando el joven Uzumaki se dio cuenta, investigo a la chica y se propuso a enamorarla, él sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba y eso lo impulso con más ganas, al final Naruto acepto a Shion y ellos fueron pareja, sin embargo cuando empezaron su relación Shion estaba muy enamorada, cada día más y también se iba alejando de sus amistades por estar con Naruto, quien la trataba como a su criada, sacaba provecho de su posición en la escuela.

Sasuke no podía resistirlo y hablo con Shion.

\- Shion… ¿Acaso no ves lo mal que te trata ese tipo?

\- Naruto así es por fuera, pero por dentro es una persona muy dulce – decía Shion con una calida sonrisa

\- Shion pero… te has alejado de todos por estar con él, solo te quiere con él para molestarme y por tu condición en la escuela – decía Sasuke desesperado por la actitud de Shion, de pronto llega Naruto por detrás de Shion

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Shion? ¿Acaso este te está molestando? – dice Naruto mirando a Sasuke como poca cosa

\- No, cariño, S-sasuke-kun ya se iba – Sasuke volteo a verla sorprendido, acaso ella ¿Le tenía miedo?

\- Hmp… Vámonos Shion, él es una mala persona para ti

\- ¡¿Quién carajos te crees tú para decir eso?! ¿¡Crees que eres el indicado para decirlo?! No haces más que tratarla mal y alejarla de sus amigos… de sus verdaderos amigos

Naruto ríe sínico - ¿Es verdad eso Shion? ¿Acaso piensas así? – le dice Naruto confiado en la respuesta de la chica.

\- no, claro que no Naruto-kun, Sasuke no sabe lo que está diciendo – Naruto le acaricia la cabeza a Shion y él sonríe satisfecho

\- ¿Lo ves? Ella no piensa así… - se acerca a él – Y te voy a decir algo Uchiha, quiero que nos dejes en paz, entiende algo… Shion me eligió a mí y a ti no… Y siempre será así.

Desde tiempos inmemorables, Naruto y Sasuke siempre había sido rivales y ahora el joven Uzumaki entraba una vez más a la vida Sasuke y de la misma forma.

.

.

.

Cada día era de esperarse un regalo en la oficina de Hinata de parte de Naruto, un mensaje de buenos días e inclusive de buenas noches, había días en que hablaban por teléfono e incluso salían a comer, Hinata sentía que solidificaban su relación de amistad y se daba cuenta que era un persona muy amable.

Naruto continuamente le hacía lindos cumplidos, y siempre la hacía reír, la escuchaba sobre cómo iba su día, se preocupaba por ella, "Es una persona totalmente diferente a como lo contaba Neji-niisan" pensaba con frecuencia.

Ese día fueron a comer juntos.

\- Oye Hinata te quería mmm… preguntar algo – decía Naruto nervioso

\- Claro dime – dijo dando un bocado y limpiándose su boca

\- Quería invitarte a una cena esta noche – Hinata abrió grandes los ojos – E-es algo tranquilo, ya sabes de la empresa, solo que no quiero ir solo y ver a esos estirados hablar sobre cosas muy complicadas – toma la mano de Hinata – Contigo seria menos aburrido estar ahí ¿Qué dices?

Hinata lo pensó un momento, esbozo una tierna sonrisa – Claro Naruto, te acompaño

Se pasaron platicando acerca de eso, Naruto la llevo a su casa y le dijo que pasaría por ella a las 8, Hinata asintió y entró.

\- Muy bien hermana, habla ya – dice Hanabi amenazante

\- ¿S-sobre qué quieres que te hable? – dice Hinata nerviosa al dejar sus cosas en el estudio

\- Uzumaki Naruto, ya vi que esta guapísimo y se ve que te trata como a una Reina, dime, dime ¿Te gusta?

Hinata sonríe sonrojada – Puede ser – Hanabi se emociona por su comentario

\- No estaría mal hermana, digo… son "aliados empresariales" – dice en un tono formal de burla – Hinata ríe

\- Me invito a una cena esta noche, es algo de su empresa… no sé qué ponerme, ¿Querrías ayudarme, hermanita?

\- Si para eso me pinto sola hermana – dice Hanabi y ambas se van riendo hacia el cuarto de Hinata

.

.

.

Sasuke tomo por séptima vez el teléfono para llamar a Hinata y marcaba ocupado, tenía un feo presentimiento de que "El problema" tenía que ver con eso.

Cerró su teléfono y decidió salir de la oficina para irse de una vez cuando en el estacionamiento vio un flamante auto color naranja y a un "Problema" recargado en él.

\- Uchiha – dice arrogante – te estaba esperando

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, Naruto? – dice Sasuke notablemente irritado

\- Cálmate, cálmate, venía a contarte que Hinata y yo iremos a una cena esta noche – ríe sínico – solo quería comentártelo ya que supongo le informas a su primito, ¿no es asi?

Sasuke lo toma de la camisa – Ya basta de tus estupideces, Naruto – él rubio se suelta de su agarre.

\- Apuesto lo que quieras a que seré el novio de Hinata y sabes que será lo peor… que perderás un amor por segunda vez y con la misma persona

\- Apuesto que no será así, si juegas con los sentimientos de Hinata te juro que…

\- ¿Crees que ella va a creerte? La tengo comiendo de mi mano y no importa lo que le digas, no te va a creer

\- Si lo hará

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

.

.

.

\- Estas lista, Hermana – Hinata sale del armario – Luces bellísima, algo simple pero en ti queda de lo más perfecto

\- ¿Lo crees así Hanabi?

\- Hermana, caerá rendido a tus pies – ambas rien y miran el reloj "8:00" se oye el sonido de un carro estacionándose

\- Es él – dice Hinata emocionada

\- Voy a abrir la puerta, prepárate – dice Hanabi saliendo del cuarto mientras Hinata terminaba de arreglarse.

Naruto tocó el timbre y Hanabi abrió la puerta – Buenas noches - dice Naruto galante – Vengo por Hinata

Hanabi sonríe – Ella bajara en un momento, por favor si gustas esperarla en la sala

\- Muchas gracias – dice Naruto - ¿Tu eres la hermana de Hinata?

\- Asi es – dice Hanabi - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy adivino – ambos rien – Hinata me ha contado sobre ti, más aparte eres muy parecida a ella, En lo hermosa más que nada – Hanabi se sonroja

\- Ire por ella, siéntate ¿Gustas tomar algo?

\- No, no te preocupes, aquí espero – dice con una sonrisa.

Hanabi sube las escaleras y Naruto se queda en la sala, empieza a observar las fotografías que había en las repisas.

Pocos minutos después Hinata y Hanabi bajaban las escaleras, la cara de Naruto se transformo, realmente Hinata se veía muy hermosa. – Mira su cara hermana – dice Hanabi en un susurro, Hinata rie y se acerca a Naruto.

\- Buenas noches – dice Hinata tiernamente

\- Hinata, te ves muy hermosa – saca una rosa de su saco y se la da

\- Gracias Naruto, es muy bonita

Ambos salieron de la mansión Hyuga y se dirigieron a la mansión Uzumaki, llegaron, se estacionaron y antes de salir del coche, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata – Gracias por acompañarme esta noche, linda, te ves increíble como aquella vez que te vi en la cena de gala ¿Lo recuerdas? – Ambos ríen y ella asiente – desde el día que te vi en la reunión en tu empresa, no has salido de mis pensamientos y te lo juro no es mentira – Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, Naruto sonríe y le da un beso en la frente – Vamos que la cena nos espera

Bajaron del auto y se dirijieron a la mansión, al entrar se encontraron con mucha gente que Hinata no conocía y Naruto se encargaba de decirle quienes eran, se posicionaron en un lugar y tomaban unas bebidas.

\- Mira aquel que ves allá es Sabaku no Gaara, es un gran amigo de la familia, él es inversionista en nuestra empresa – Hinata miraba entretenida

\- Sus ojos me dan miedo – Naruto ríe

\- Es normal, yo le digo "mapachito" tiene un tatuaje en su frente – Hinata abria grandes los ojos y eso era gracioso para Naruto

\- Y mira… aquel de allá es Shikamaru, es mi mano derecha en la empresa, probablemente el también tenga mucho que tratar sobre la empresa, él esta saliendo con la hermana de Gaara, pero ella si que es de temer, es muy agresiva.

\- Naaaruuutooo – Hinata voltea y para su sorpresa era una peli rosa, ya conocida, la chica se sorprende de verla –Oh… Ya veo que estas ocupado

\- Buenas noches, Sakura – dice Naruto tranquilo

\- Hola…Naruto – le era complicado no decirle "cariño" o algo sinónimo pero Naruto había dejado claro con la mirada que no quería nada de eso – Solo venía a saludarte, vengo con Sasori, buenas noches Hinata, es un gusto verte de nuevo

\- Igualmente – contesta Hinata

\- Bueno, ¿Y están saliendo? – dice Sakura imprudentemente a lo que Naruto abrió los ojos furicos y Hinata se atragantaba con la bebida

\- Es solo mi AMIGA, sa-ku-ra – dice Naruto molesto

\- Oh.. bueno yo pensé que…

\- Pensaste mal – dice Naruto seco

\- Bien, ire a buscar a Sasori debe estar preocupado, pasen linda noche – y se va más rápido que el viento.

Naruto ríe nerviosamente y se disculpa con Hinata por la imprudencia de Sakura, paso la noche y platicaron rieron y demás, entonces vino la hora del baile – No me digas que no sabes bailar… -Hinata ríe y se levanta pues no se iba a negar cuando… Por accidente un mesero empuja a Hinata haciendo que ambos cayeron Hinata encima de él, dejándolos en una posición comprometedora y sus caras muy cercas, hubo un silencio en el salón y luego el mesero le dice a Hinata que si se encontraba bien y la ayudo a levantarse, se disculpo con ella y con Naruto y se fue – Lamento eso Naruto – dice Hinata apenada – No te preocupes, es solo un accidente, lo mejor es que aquí no hay reporteros, pierde cuidado – dice el brindándole una sonrisa - ¿Me acompañas a bailar?

Más tarde Naruto la llevo a su casa y se quedaron un rato en el coche…

\- Me divertí mucho, Hinata, Gracias por acompañarme

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme, también me divertí mucho y disculpa los accidentes que cometí y todo eso.. – dice Hinata apenada

\- No te preocupes fue divertido – rien ambos, entonces hubo un silencio

\- Hi..

\- Na… - Ambos rien – Habla tú – dice la chica

\- Me agrada mucho tu presencia… - dice nervioso – Eres una chica sensacional, tan delicada y divertida… yo.. – de un momento a otro Naruto ya la estaba besando, Hinata no lo evito, correspondio el beso de una manera tierna hasta que por accidente Naruto toca el claxon, ambos rieron nerviosamente – Perdón.. yo…

\- No te preocupes, está bien – le toca la cara y lo mira dulcemente – también me agrada tu presencia y me gusta estar contigo, en fin, me divertí mucho, gracias por invitarme - abre la puerta del coche y Naruto la detiene del brazo

\- Hinata, espero que no te hayas enojado porque.. te besé, tú… me gustas mucho en verdad – él suspira y ella se sonroja– Buenas noches, Hinata, descansa

Hinata sale del auto y se despide de él moviendo su mano, entra a casa donde Hanabi ya la esperaba.

\- Cuentamelo todo

\- Me besó – dice Hinata tocando sus labios donde aun sentía los labios calientes de Naruto junto a los suyos.

Hanabi sonríe picara y jala a Hinata para ir al cuarto.

* * *

 **okay;3 He estado un tiempo fuera de fanfiction, pido mil disculpas ;c mi laptop se freggo y... aff fue lo peor en serio pero ya volvi;3 y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus hermosos reviews:)**

 **Los ama Paola:3**


	8. Chapter 8 Te quiero

El clima era fresco, tanto que lastimaba respirar, baje del avión con un solo objetivo en mi mente _"Hinata"_

Tome mis maletas y me diriji a la entrada donde uno de los carros de la empresa ya me esperaba, me llevó a la mansión hyuga pues aún era muy temprano para ir a la oficina.

Entre y todo parecía en orden, un silencio adornaba el ambiente, subí con mi maleta hasta la habitación - Cuanto te extrañe - dije hacia mi cama al acostarme en todo lo ancho de ella, permanecí unos minutos más acostado agradeciendo estar en Tokio otra vez, desde que vi aquel anuncio en el periódico donde Naruto y Hinata fueron almorzar no había podido dejar de pensar en qué cosas le estaría haciendo y diciendo a mi adorada prima, con lo increíblemente noble y buena que es Hinata, no me extrañaría nada que ya fueran super amigos.

Me levanté y vi el reloj 5:46 am ella aún debe estar durmiendo, siempre se levanta a las 6:15 am. Salí de mi habitación y me diriji hacia la de mi prima, abrí la puerta en un hilo para poder verla _"Ella es tan dulce"_ pensé al ver esa cara de ángel que tiene, entre sigilosamente y me acerque a su cama sus mejillas se veían levemente sonrojadas, moví un mechón de su cabello que tapaba su rostro _"Te voy a proteger de cualquier sin vergüenza que se te acerque"_ pensé.

.

.

.

Más tarde cuando llegue a la empresa, fui directamente a la oficina de Hinata, esperaría a que llegará para por fin hablar con ella y de paso ponerme al día con el trabajo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar pocos avances en los movimientos, Hiashi me aviso que llegaba en un par de días más y que trae muchos cambios para nosotros, nuevas ideas y.. Hinata no ha hecho nada.

.

.

.

 **HINATA POV'S**

El sonido de la alarma me despertó, todo lucía tan tranquilo como de costumbre, me levanté y fui directamente a tomar una ducha, era tan relajante el agua, sentía como que volvía a la vida, salí de la ducha y miro mi teléfono, ya tenía un mensaje de Naruto _"Buenos días preciosa, ten un excelente inicio de semana"_ sonreí y suspiré, fui hacia mi armario a elegir la ropa que usaría hoy, cuando ya estuve lista, mire hacia la mesita de centro donde se encontraba en agua la rosa que Naruto me dio el día que fuimos a la cena en su casa, sonreí por última vez y salí de mi habitación.

Al llegar a la empresa, vi a todos muy apurados en sus asuntos, me preguntaba el porque, subí hasta mi oficina donde encontré a Ino - ¿Que les pasa a todos hoy? - Pregunte a la rubia quien también se veía apurada

\- Hinata, que bueno que llegas, lo que pasa es…- no sabía qué emoción sentía, si era alegría o temor al escuchar de la voz de Ino - Neji ya está aquí y… te está esperando en tu oficina - ahora que caigo no he avanzado nada de trabajo y Neji probablemente esté muy irritado por eso, una sensación de escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo, tome el suficiente aire y me diriji a mi oficina a encontrarme con mi verdugo.

Entre a mi oficina y vi a Neji, le sonreí nerviosamente

\- Ne-neji-niisan me alegro tanto que hayas llegado ¿Que tal el viaje? - dije nerviosa, Él me miró y sonrió, se levantó de mi escritorio y me abrazó.

\- Ya quería llegar, no vuelvo a dejarte sola nunca más, sólo de pensar las cosas que hiciste en mi ausencia - reí nerviosamente - Ahora… no veo ningún avance en los pendientes que deje cuando me fui.. - Intente hablar pero me fue imposible y él empezó a hablarme más enojado- no quiero excusas Hinata, estoy revisando el balance de la temporada pasada y esta en blanco ¿Que hiciste? No eres la encargada de las relaciones públicas mucho menos privadas, déjame recordarte que eres la próxima dueña de la empresa Hyuga y tu prioridad debe ser la empresa y más cuando no está ni el tío Hiashi ni yo.. - Él suspiró agotado y se acercó hasta mí, me tomó del hombro y me abraza - Siempre voy a estar a tu lado y te ayudaré pero no debes confiarte, debes aprender a hacer las cosas sola - levantó su cara al techo y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza - Detesto regañarte y lo sabes

\- Neji-niisan de verdad lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar asumo mi responsabilidad y tienes toda la razón - dije rendida pues era obvio que mi primo estaba en lo cierto

Me soltó del abrazo y volvió a donde estaba cuando abrí la puerta - En otros asuntos, el tío Hiashi me dijo que en un par de días estaba de vuelta y… - mis ojos se abrieron de más no había hecho nada y mi padre ya estaba por regresar - Exacto… a trabajar - dijo mi adorado primo

.

.

.

" _Hinata no ha contestado mis mensajes ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"_ pensaba Naruto irritado, suspira rendido y cierra el teléfono.

\- Shikamaru, ¿Cuando regresa mi padre? - Dijo en voz fuerte, pero nadie contestó, voltea en su silla y grita de nuevo - Shikamaru - pero nadie le contestaba, se paró molesto hacia la puerta.

\- Estas muy irritado Naruto, ya te escuche, de echo de eso iba a hablarte, regresará pronto en un par de días y trae buenas noticias para ti - Naruto sonríe con malicia

\- Eso es perfecto - dice el rubio

\- En cambio, también dijo que había mucho que hacer, aunque no creo que eso te importe

\- Que dices, Shikamaru, claro que me importa - dice sarcástico - por cierto, sabes si ya…

\- Si..- dice con un gesto de fastidio - Neji Hyuga ya está aquí

\- Eso explica mucho

.

.

.

Pasaron solo unos días y los pendientes en la empresa Hyuga estaban listos, era increíble la eficiencia que tenían en esa empresa, obviamente Hinata se deslindó de su teléfono y hubo casi nada de tiempo de platicar "intrascendencias" como solía decir Neji.

A Hinata le parecía extremadamente raro que su primo no le haya hecho mención del joven rubio o que la regañara por la misma razón sin embargo ya habían pasado unos días que no hablaba ni texteaba ni nada con Naruto, se preguntaba si ya la había olvidado _"Tal vez solo quería un beso"_ pensaba preocupada y desilusionada pues su frágil corazón empezaba a extrañarlo _"¿Que estará haciendo?"_ tomó su celular en un tiempo libre que tuvo y busco su número de contacto para llamarlo pero al verlo se arrepintió y cerró su celular de un golpe - "¿Que estas haciendo?" - se dijo así misma negó con la cabeza varias veces y se levantó para ir al tocador.

"Bip Bip" sonó el celular en cuanto tomó la perilla de su puerta _"¿Será Naruto?"_ pensó emocionada, se tardó más en pensar que en tomar de nuevo su teléfono para encontrar que era un mensaje de su querido amigo Sasuke _"¿Quieres ir a comer?"_ suspiro un poco decepcionada de que no fuera Naruto y respondió el texto " _Me encantaría, Sasuke"_ cerró su teléfono y esta vez se escuchó un tono de llamada, abrió el teléfono, era Naruto, su sonrisa no podía contenerse, respiro profundamente y contestó

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo juguetona

\- Buenas tardes, ¿habló con una hermosa señorita?

\- No seas payaso - dice Hinata riendo

\- Sabes que estas hermosa, moría por escuchar tu voz, Linda

\- Pensé que ya me habías dejado en el olvido, Naruto

\- ¿QUE? Imposible, disculpa en verdad, ya sabes la empresa, he estado poniéndome al día ¿Me perdonas?

\- Está bien te perdono solo porque es algo importante como lo es la empresa - dice Hinata ríendo

\- Eso me parece bien, que tal si te invito a comer, ya sabes para redimir mis pecados por dejarte abandonada

\- ¡Ah! Osea que si me abandonaste - dice simulando indignación

\- Claro que no Linda, sabes que no me refiero a eso, que dices ¿aceptas? - Dice Naruto un poco más serio

\- Me hubiera encantado pero ya quede Con Sasuke

\- Ah.. Sasuke, claro - carraspea - y yo soy el que abandona - dice simulando indignación

\- Ese eres tú - dice Hinata riendo - Lo siento, Naruto es que…

\- No te preocupes hermosa, ve y diviértete, lo saludas de mi parte, igual y luego salimos - dice el rubio simulando comprensión - al fin que… ni quería salir, porque me cambian y…

\- ¡No te cambio! - Dice la chica riendo, en eso entra Neji con unos papeles y la chica se pone tensa - oye.. Ehm, luego hablamos de acuerdo, tengo que.. Atender unos asuntos

\- Y ahora me abandonas

\- Naru.. - Carraspea - hablamos en otro momento

\- Entiendo, hay gente importante presente, cuídate y diviértete, luego te marco, te quiero - la chica abrió los ojos grande, en realidad no esperaba esa última frase

\- Hasta luego y gracias, espero su llamada - dice nerviosa y cuelga.

Su primo la miraba con esa Mirada tan fría que calaba hasta los huesos - ¿Con quien hablabas? - Dijo dejando los papeles en el escritorio

\- C-con N-naruto - dijo sabiendo lo que le esperaba al pronunciar ese nombre

Su primo suspira fuertemente y se da media vuelta con fastidio - Hinata, te dije que ese tipo…

\- Neji-niisan, él es completamente diferente a como lo planteaste

\- No - dice tajante - eso es lo que él quiere que pienses, creeme lo conozco, he visto y leído…

\- ¿Lo conoces?¿Enserio lo conoces, Neji-niisan? ¿Has convivido con él antes?

\- No necesito convivir con él para saberlo

\- Eso se llama juzgarlo

-Llamalo como quieras, no quiero que te lastime, Hinata

\- Él dejó todo eso atrás, no me negó que antes era así, pero ahora sus ideales son diferentes Neji-niisan, fue honesto conmigo, lo más importante para él es la empresa…

\- ¿La empresa? No me hagas reír, esto es lo que menos le importa en el mundo, Hinata no lo conoces

\- Hinata lo miro determinada - Me pidió una oportunidad y eso es lo que le estoy dando, yo creo en él

\- Te estas equivocando, prima - dice Neji casi en súplica

Hinata suspiró cansada y toma los papeles que Neji dejó en su escritorio - Voy a salir a comer

\- ¿Con quien? - Dice Neji molesto expresando duda y desconfianza, Hinata voltea a verlo furiosa

\- Con Sasuke - dice de mala manera, tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina hecha una furia.

.

.

.

En la entrada de la empresa iba llegando un coche Negro brillante _"Estoy en la entrada, Hinata"_ manda el mensaje Sasuke esperando la respuesta de la chica, de pronto se abre la puerta y se sube la azabache furiosa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo - Eso fue rápido - dijo Sasuke casi para él, vio que su querida amiga estaba roja y muy agitada - ¿Estás bien? - Dijo Sasuke mirándola

\- Solo conduce - dijo Hinata tocandose una cien

Al llegar al restaurante y habiéndose instalado en su mesa, Sasuke pregunta..

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? - La chica hace un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras el mesero llega con una jarra de agua y les sirve a ambos, agradecen y se va - ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

Hinata suspiró después de tomar agua - Neji-niisan llegó hoy en la mañana - dice Hinata

\- Eso es excelente - dice Sasuke - aunque no te ves muy feliz

\- No es eso, si estoy feliz de que ya esté en Tokio de nuevo, lo que pasa es… discutí con él antes de que llegarás

\- ¿Te cause problemas?

\- No, no Sasuke, claro que no, fue por...otra cosa… - dice la chica recordando el porqué

Llega el mesero y les pide la orden, Hinata aún se veía alterada y no se decidía, Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata "Tranquila" fue lo que expresó en su mirada, la chica entendió y respiro una vez más, al haber pedido la orden y quedarse solos de nuevo…

\- Hinata, ¿Despejate, si? Pasemos un buen rato

La chica asiente y decidieron pasar una buena tarde. "Bip Bip" era el celular de Hinata _"Estoy pensando en ti"_ era un mensaje de Naruto, el cual tomó por sorpresa a Hinata.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Dice Sasuke cortando su filete

\- Eh.. No, solo un mensaje - dice Hinata sonriente

A Sasuke le extrañó verla tan sonriente al recibir ese mensaje y se preocupó un poco ¿Quien le estaría robando esas sonrisas?

\- Y bueno.. - Carraspea- vi una nota en el periódico tuya, Hinata - dijo Sasuke serio

\- Oh sí, cuando salí a almorzar con Naruto-kun - _"kun"_ pensó Sasuke ocultando molestia

\- No sabía que se llevaban… tan bien

\- Si, nos llevamos muy bien,hemos salido un par de veces, Naruto-kun es una buena persona - Sasuke casi se atraganta con ese último comentario

\- No lo conoces, Hinata - dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua - Eso es lo que él quiere que pienses

\- ¿Tu también? - Dice Hinata molesta - ¿Te mando Neji-niisan a que me convencieras de que Naruto-kun es un mal chico, verdad?

\- Ni siquiera sabía que Neji y tu discutieron por eso

Hinata suspiró - No hablaré más de eso, lo que yo haga no les incumbe

Sasuke suelta sus cubiertos - Hinata… - ella lo mira - me incumbe y mucho, y se que a Neji también, nos preocupa que ese imbécil bueno para nada te haga daño, solo queremos protegerte

\- Yo creo en lo que Naruto-kun es ahora

Sasuke suspira - Bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir, solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo

Hinata suaviza su gesto - Me parece excelente

.

.

.

Pasó la tarde y el Uchiha fue a dejar a Hinata a la empresa pues había dejado ahí el coche - Gracias por esta tarde Sasuke - dijo Hinata despidiéndose y bajándose del auto

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación - dijo Sasuke y Hinata le sonríe, ella da media vuelta para irse - Hinata - regresa a la ventanilla del carro - Te quiero

Nerviosa Hinata sonríe - Gracias Sasuke, también te quiero

El chico se va y ella se dirige a su carro, ¿Que estaba pasando? Se lo habían dicho dos veces en este día.

Al llegar a su casa vio un flamante auto naranja, sabía de quién era, bajo del coche y se acercó pero no había nadie "¿Dónde está?" dijo en voz baja

\- ¡Hinata! - Dice Naruto saliendo desde no se donde

\- Naruto me espantaste - dice riendo

\- Lo siento, Hinata, te veías tan curiosa que… fue inevitable - ambos rieron y Hinata lo invito a pasar - N-no te preocupes, Hinata solo vine de pasada, quería verte aunque sea un poco - ella se sonrojo

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo un poco incrédula

\- Es verdad lo que te digo, espera si, cierra los ojos - la chica cerró sus ojos mientras Naruto iba por algo al auto - No hagas trampa

\- Tranquilo, sabes que no lo haré

\- De acuerdo puedes abrirlos.. Ta taan - era una cajita dorada con un moñito dorado, la chica se sorprendió

\- ¿Es para mi? - Dijo la chica sonrojada tomando la cajita, al abrirlo se encontró un collar de cadena fina y un dije de corazón que al reverso tenía grabado _**"Eres especial para mi"**_

\- ¿Te gusta? - Dice Naruto ansioso por la respuesta

\- Oh Naruto, es hermoso - dice viendo el regalo conmovida

\- Hinata, no quiero dejar para otro momento lo que puedo hacer hoy - dijo poniéndose serio - Desde que te vi cautivaste mi corazón, tus constantes rechazos al inicio solo me hacían querer estar cerca de ti, yo… te quiero, me gustas mucho Hinata, eres una mujer divertida y muy hermosa, logras ternura con cada parte de ti, yo… solo quería que lo supieras, que tú eres una persona especial para mi y… - la chica estaba tan feliz, sorprendida y sonrojada

\- Hinata - esa voz demandante, el rubio sabía de quien venía - Ya es tarde, no es bien visto que estén afuera a estas horas - Hinata lo fulmino con la mirada

\- Neji estoy…

\- No.. Hinata, tu primo tiene razón, ya es tarde y no es prudente que te visite a estas horas - volteo hacia Neji - me disculpo

\- Es lo más sensato que te he oído decir - dijo Neji serio e irritado

\- Nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo Hinata? - dijo el rubio acariciando la suave y delicada piel de la azabache, brindándole esa característica sonrisa suya, ella asintió - Buenas noches preciosa - dijo y se subió al auto.

Hinata y Neji lo vieron partir y al haberlo perdido de vista el castaño miro enojado a Hinata, esto para la chica no era sorpresa e igual lo miro con molestia, se dispuso a entrar a su casa - Hermana que bueno que…. - Saluda Hanabi

\- Fue muy grosero lo que hiciste, nii san

\- No me agrada en absoluto y lo sabes, Hinata

La azabache subió enojada a su habitación, cerré la puerta y mire hacia la mesita donde estaba la rosa de aquel día _"¿Qué habrá querido Decirme"_ pensó ella.

.

.

.

El rubio iba conduciendo en su mente iba maldiciendo la interrupción de Neji, aunque bueno, le había beneficiado la actitud comprensiva que adoptó ante Hinata - Esperare a que Minato llegue para continuar con el plan

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, dejen sus hermosos reviews;)**

 **Los ama, Paola:3**


	9. Chapter 9 Preocupación

**HINATA POV'S**

Hiashi me llamó a su oficina _"¿Llegó ya?"_ pensé sorprendida en cuanto Ino entró - Voy en un momento - le dije a la rubia, _"¿Me pregunto que cosas nuevas traerá?"_ Pensaba conforme recogía mi escritorio.

Llegué a la oficina de mi padre, ahí se encontraba Neji sentado, aún seguía molesta con él así que me pase de largo sin expresar algo hacia él.

\- Buen día, Padre - dije sin expresión, él en cambio voltea sonriente

\- Hinata - dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dice sin más, intente ocultar mi cara de confusión

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Claro hija, este trabajo es perfecto, supiste manejar la empresa como un Hyuga debe hacerlo, Neji me ha contado todo - voltee a ver a Neji quien no se molestó en dirigirme la mirada, eso me irritó

\- En realidad, Padre… - fui interrumpida

\- Tío, ¿ Qué hay de novedades con el viaje?

\- Ah claro, Hinata toma asiento - me senté irritada pues Neji no tenía que hacer eso - Para este año necesitamos algo original que capte la atención, los temas "inocencia, escolar, atrevido" son los que están a la orden del día en las pasarelas y en la publicidad comercial, hice una lista de "Necesidades" y son varias cosas, ¡Miroko! - Entra la secretaria de mi padre a la oficina

\- Si, señor

\- Saca dos copias a esta lista y traemelas para ahorita - la señorita se va a hacer lo encomendado

\- En otros asuntos - "Y _a veo de donde saco esa frase mi primo"_ pensé aburrida - en esta temporada nuestra alianza con Uzumaki Corporativa tomará auge - mi mirada fue más potente de lo usual y no pude disimular mi sonrisa

\- Me parece muy bien padre - dije con un toque de entusiasmo

\- Oh vaya… ¿apenas tomará? Pensé que Hinata ya se estaba encargando de eso - dice Neji sarcástico y Hiashi voltea a verme confundido

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunta Hiashi a Neji

\- Pues a que Hinata ya se está involucrando mucho con ello, Naruto ya hasta va a la casa y no a horas muy prudentes que digamos - Hiashi abre grande los ojos a manera de sorpresa

\- Eso es excelente, Hinata, aunque lo de las horas habría que hablarlo - ambos nos sorprendimos por tal comentario de mi padre, no era común en él ese tipo de cosas - Me agrada que hayas pensado en eso, fue una manera de aventajar y bueno, mi recomendación es "Solo no des tu brazo a torcer" - fue lo que dijo, en cuanto iba a preguntar llegó Miroko con las copias y nos las entregó a Neji y a mi - Bueno, leanlas, discutanlas y lleguen a un acuerdo cuanto antes, pronto haremos una reunión con Uzumaki Corporativa para empezar a trabajar en conjunto - carraspea- es todo.

Mi primo y yo nos paramos del asiento casi al instante, agradecimos y salimos de la oficina, cada quien tomó su camino y no nos dirigimos la palabra.

 **NEJI POV'S**

Hinata entró a la oficina de Hiashi, no me dirigió la mirada lo cual me caló mucho _"No puedo creer que le crea a ese imbécil toda la sarta de mentiras que le dijo"_ pensé.

Detesto discutir con Hinata y estar molesto, no es normal que pase y me enfurece aún más sabiendo que estemos así tratándose de ese idiota pero es que Hinata está en peligro y no me importa que me odie no voy a dejar que ese cabeza hueca haga lo que quiera.

\- Claro hija, este trabajo es perfecto, supiste manejar la empresa como un Hyuga debe hacerlo, Neji me ha contado todo

Sentí la mirada fría de Hinata y me obligue a no voltear a verla _"¿Acaso cree que la dejaré en mal?"_ pensé, escuche a Hinata - En realidad, Padre… - _"¿Es enserio Te ataras la soga al cuello? Te regañara"_ no dude en cambiar el tema en cuanto pude, mi prima está loca si cree que dejaré que la regañen, no sabe a lo que le tira cuando Hiashi se enoja - ¿Qué novedades con el viaje? - El tío Hiashi empezó a explicar lo que había pasado en Corea, llamó a Miroko para entregarnos copias de la lista de necesidades para esta temporada, probablemente tenga que trabajar con Hinata pronto y si seguimos disgustados va a ser muy incómodo.

\- En otros asuntos - _"Adoro esa frase"_ pensé - en esta temporada nuestra alianza con Uzumaki Corporativa tomará auge - mi molestia y fastidio fue notorio cuando dijo la última frase, sin embargo Hinata estaba más emocionada que cuando supo que yo iba a estar a cargo de ella en la empresa, no pude contener mi irá y lance un comentario sarcástico que se que obviamente irritaria a Hinata

\- Oh.. ¿Apenas se tomará? Pensé que Hinata ya se encargaba de eso - Hinata volteo los ojos y Hiashi me pregunto a qué me refería - Pues a que Hinata ya se está involucrando mucho con ello, Naruto ya hasta va a la casa y no a horas muy prudentes que digamos - Hiashi abre grande los ojos a manera de sorpresa

\- Eso es excelente, Hinata, aunque lo de las horas habría que hablarlo - _"¿Que? ¿No vas a regañarla?"_ no podía creer lo que decía Hiashi, como se le ocurre algo así, tomarlo tan a la ligera, Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Hiashi nos entregó las listas y como pensé trabajaré en conjunto con Hinata y para mi desgracia la reunión con los Uzumaki y tener que verle la jeta a Naruto.

Mi prima y yo nos paramos al mismo tiempo y salimos de la oficina de mi tío, no volteamos ni a vernos y cada quien tomó rumbo a su oficina.

De verdad odio estar así con Hinata.

.

.

.

" _Te invito un café"_ era un mensaje de Sasuke, Hinata aún estaba furica por el comportamiento de Neji, sin embargo mejor se puso a pensar en las novedades que su padre mencionó, contestó el mensaje de Sasuke dándole una afirmativa _"Paso por ti en 30 minutos"_ La chica sonríe y dejó el teléfono de lado para empezar a ver la lista de necesidades, en realidad no tenía cabeza para pensar, aún pensaba en Neji y su estúpido comportamiento de la noche anterior y de hoy en la mañana, vio superficialmente la lista

*Fotógrafo profesional

*Modelos

*Maquillistas

Dejo la lista aún lado y empezó a sacar presupuestos en Internet de lo poco que había visto en la lista, se perdió un rato buscando opciones hasta que tocaron la puerta - Adelante - dijo con voz monótona

\- ¿Hinata? - Era la profunda voz de Sasuke

\- Sasuke- kun ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta Hinata destanteada, voltea a ver el reloj de pared y se da cuenta que a pasado ya una hora

\- Te mande mensaje de que ya estaba abajo y nunca contestaste - dijo Sasuke acercándose a mi - ¿Estas bien, Hinata? - Dijo el azabache tocando su frente - Tienes fiebre, llamaré a alguien - dijo alarmado mientras salía a buscar a alguien

Hinata se quedó ahí inerte, lo último que vio fue a Sasuke entrando a su oficina acompañado de Ino y Neji.

 _¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!_

 _¡Ino llama a emergencias!_

 _¡Hinata!_

 _¿Hola emergencias? Una chica se desmayó, Hyuga Corporativa, ajam, si, dense prisa._

 **HINATA POV'S**

Desperté y estaba en el hospital, mire a los lados e intente levantarme pero un dolor horrible atormento mi cabeza.

\- Tranquila Hinata, no te levantes - dijo Ino saliendo del baño y corriendo a mi lado - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¿Que me paso, Ino? - Dije desubicada

\- Te desmayaste, el doctor dice que fue por hipotension

\- ¿Hipotensión?

\- Presión baja, me alegro tanto que estés bien - dice mi amiga abrazándome, de pronto entra Sasuke.

\- Hinata, ¿Como estas? - Dice Sasuke preocupado al verme

\- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza - dije con una suave sonrisa - Lamento haberte dejado plantado Sasuke

\- No digas más, agradezco haber llegado a tiempo estabas ardiendo en fiebre y…

Sasuke fue interrumpido por el Doctor y Neji, quienes entraron a la habitación, el médico parecía sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el cuarto - Le haré una revisión a la señorita, les pido salgan de la habitación - Sasuke volteo a verme y yo le sonreí expresando en mi mirada que todo estaría bien, toco mi mano y sonrió.

Ino y Sasuke salieron, solo se quedó el Doctor y Neji quien se quedó en la puerta, no voltee a verlo en ningún momento pero sentía su mirada perforandome.

\- ¿Ha estado bajo mucha presión, señorita?

\- No

\- ¿Se ha alimentado correctamente?

\- Pues si

El médico dudo unos momentos, me hizo unos cuantos chequeos más y prosiguió a explicarme que pasaba - Sufriste de un desmayo, probablemente por falta de vitaminas, tus signos vitales están bien, tu presión se está regularizando, me parecería bien que te quedarás en observación hasta mañana y mandarte a ser unos estudios para corroborar que estés bien - asenti con la cabeza y el médico voltea a ver a Neji

\- De acuerdo, doctor. Ya hable con su padre y vendrá en un rato más para que le explique lo que sucede

El médico asiente y sale de la habitación, Neji se quedó ahí y nos quedamos viendo fijamente

\- Hinata - dice serio, baje la mirada y me acomodaba para acostarme de nuevo y Neji se acerca a mi - Espera, no te acuestes todavía - gire a verlo

\- ¿Que pasa? - Dije a secas

\- Odio pelear contigo, por favor ya no quiero seguir así - me abraza - me preocupaste tanto, pensé que te perdería

\- Neji-niisan - dije con los ojos inundados de lágrimas - tampoco me gusta pelear contigo - lo abrazaba fuerte

\- Te quiero muchisimo, Hinata. No te imaginas lo mucho que me importas - dijo Neji apretandome como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Así fue como aclaramos las cosas, Sasuke y Neji se quedaron a cuidarme e Ino venía por ratos ya que tenía que ir a la empresa, no había visto mi teléfono desde no se que horas.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde se encontraba Sasuke en la sala de espera junto a Neji, todos voltearon pues una algarabía se escuchaba en la entrada para ir a visitar a los pacientes, Sasuke alcanzó a visualizar una cabellera rubia - _¿Que hace él aquí?_ \- Pensó dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

\- Exijo que me dejen pasar - dice el joven Uzumaki

\- No es horario de visitas ya se lo dije - dice el hombre robusto que cuidaba la entrada - regrese mañana o espere en la sala de espera - A Sasuke y Neji les cambió el rostro cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era realmente

\- ¿Que haces aqui? - Dijo Sasuke molesto

\- Vine a ver a Hinata, acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó - dice Naruto

\- Los horarios de visitas ya terminaron - dijo Neji serio y tajante - No eres bienvenido aquí

\- ¿Ah si? Dudo que Hinata piense de esa manera - dijo Naruto entre dientes provocando al castaño y obviamente al azabache.

Naruto se quedó un rato en la sala de espera, de pronto solo se paró y salió del hospital.

Se vino la noche y Hinata se levantó de su cama, necesitaba caminar un poco, cuando la azabache lavaba sus manos se escuchó un ruido seguido de su nombre, la chica se asustó y con cautela salió del baño, al salir se encontró con un joven rubio.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunte sorprendida y con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Porque entraste a hurtadillas?

\- Bueno, primero, ya es de noche, segunda hay dos tipos allá afuera que no me dejan entrar a verte, ah! Y también los guardias dicen que no es horario de visitas pero… Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿Que te sucedió? - Dijo el rubio acompañándola a la cama para que se recostara

\- Me bajo la presión y sufrí un desmayo, el doctor dice que me faltan vitaminas… - dijo en bajito - Lamento lo de Neji y Sasuke, gracias por venir a verme, aunque será mejor que no nos veamos mientras esté aquí, no quiero que haya problemas, se que no te llevas bien con mi primo y menos con Sasuke - dijo la chica con voz triste

\- ¿Que estas diciendo, Hinata? Aunque no me dejaran pasar juralo que vendría a verte todas las noches si fuera necesario - La chica sonrió como tonta mientras Naruto la miraba, el chico se percató del colgante que llevaba puesto -¿Es el que te regale?

\- S-si, es muy bonito - dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ambos se miraron tiernamente hasta que se escuchó el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Era la voz de Neji desde el pasillo, Naruto se escondió en el baño y Hinata fingía que iba saliendo de él.

\- A-adelante - dijo la chica nerviosa

\- Hinata, pero ¿Que es lo que haces de pie? - Dice Neji ayudándole a llegar a la cama

\- Solo fui al baño - dice con la cabeza agachada

\- De acuerdo, hoy me quedare la noche a cuidarte - dijo alegre mientras por dentro Hinata estaba que se moría de los nervios por esconder a cierta persona

\- O-oh Neji-niisan qué gusto

\- ¿No te agrada?

\- No es eso… e-es solo que.. Quería pedirte un favor

\- El que quieras

\- Muero por una rebanada de pay de… leche y..y..y.. Quería saber si podrías traerme uno - dice Hinata poniendo sus ojos de perrito tierno, Neji ríe

\- Claro que sí, para ti lo que quieras - le da un beso en la frente - no me tardo - Neji sale y Hinata casi corre al baño pero para esto Naruto también ya estaba saliendo

\- Eso fue hábil - dice el rubio

\- Si.. Es hora de irte - dice Hinata casi empujándolo a la puerta, Naruto ríe por cómo estaba ella de nerviosa

\- Tranquila, ya me voy, una cosa más… - el rubio se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla - Buenas noches, princesa

Hinata sorprendida se sonroja - B-Bu-buenas noches, Na-naruto-kun - el joven carcajea y sale de la habitación.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Uzumaki…

\- ¿Es necesario que vaya?

\- Si no fuera necesario ¿Crees que te mandaría? - Dijo Minato fastidiado leyendo el periódico

\- ¿Y qué hay con el plan?

\- No te preocupes por eso, Naruto, dejaselo a tu padre - Naruto rueda los ojos y se levanta del escritorio

.

.

.

.

Sasuke cuido de Hinata la mañana siguiente, le llevo el desayuno y jugaron cartas un rato, incluso invitaron a la enfermera que estaba de guardia en la mañana, el chico era muy atento con ella y Hinata lo notaba, Sasuke llevó chocolates para ella y decidieron jugar a "Preguntas"

\- ¿Color favorito? - Inicia preguntando Sasuke

\- Lila, ¿Tu?

\- Negro, bien ahora ¿Tu comida favorita?

\- Rollitos de canela

\- Eso no es comida - Hinata ríe

\- ¿Cual es tu Hobby?

\- La fotografía

\- Eso no lo sabía, ¿Cuando empezaste?

\- Esas son dos preguntas - ambos ríen - A ver tu dime, ¿Cual es tu Hobby?

\- Me gusta escribir en mis tiempos libres y bailar

\- Oh vaya te gusta bailar, de pequeña me acuerdo que te daba mucha pena bailar hasta con Neji

\- ¿Recuerdas las clases de baile? - el chico asiente - Si, me daba mucha vergüenza, es que toma en cuenta el tipo de baile

\- Tal vez interpretativo no era lo mejor - ambos vuelven a reír y suena el teléfono de Hinata

\- ¿Me lo pasas? - Sasuke toma el teléfono y se lo da a la chica.

Había alcanzado a ver el nombre y decía "Naruto", ocultó su molestia y guardó silencio. Sin embargo la chica al ver el nombre sonrió un momento pues era prudente con quien estaba.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo Hinata cuidadosa

\- Hola preciosa, buen día! - Dice el alegre rubio detrás del teléfono

\- Buenos días, Naruto - dice tranquilamente la chica

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me siento mucho mejor, hoy me haran unos estudios más y me llevarán a casa

\- Me parece muy bien, haces todo lo que te digan médico… - Hinata con un sonido sutil da la afirmativa - Bueno, te llamaba porque tengo malas noticias

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Iré de viaje unos días no podré ir a verte, será un martirio para mi estar tanto tiempo sin verte

\- Yo creo que aguantaras - la chica ríe - También me harás falta - dice sonrojada, Sasuke se irritó un poco y se levantó simulando que iba a buscar algo - De acuerdo, cuidate mucho y esperare tu pronto regreso - colgaron la llamada y Sasuke vuelve a acercarse

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, es solo Naruto, va a salir de viaje - y antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir algo, Hinata continúa - ¿Y eres muy bueno en las fotografías? - Sasuke ríe

\- Si, de echo fui por la laptop para enseñarte las fotos que he tomado - el chico abre la laptop y busca las carpetas - Mira..

Hinata las mira sorprendida, en realidad le parecían muy buenas y muy bien tomadas.

\- Sasuke ¡Son geniales!

Paso la mañana y para en la tarde Hinata ya estaba en su casa, al entrar a su cuarto la rosa de aquel día ya se estaba secando.

 **SASUKE POV's**

El teléfono de Hinata sonó pude ver que _"El problema"_ era quien llamaba, Hinata adoptó una actitud de adolescente con modales cuando hablaba por teléfono, no pude evitar irritarme cuando dijo _"También me harás falta"_ , Hinata no lo conocía, me parece levante a buscar algo, cualquier cosa.

Cuando ella colgó la llamada volví y por cortesía pregunté si todo estaba bien, esperaba que me dijera que fue lo que el idiota ese le dijo, sin embargo no me dijo nada, la entiendo me imagino que lo hace para no generar una discusión entre nosotros, sin embargo quería preguntarle sobre su relación con Naruto, en todo el día de ayer y de hoy no tuve oportunidad de decirle a Hinata lo que siento hacia ella, muero de ganas por decirselo, quiero que empiece a verme de otra manera, me volvió a cambiar el tema, esta vez no insistí y le enseñe las fotografías que tomé hace un tiempo en mi viaje a Suiza, parecían agradarle mucho, me halago demasiado.

Para en la tarde la lleve a casa y antes de que bajara de mi auto quería decirle pero me desvío la conversación.

El médico le ordenó reposo de tres días para asegurarse de que no volviera a desmayarse, parece ser que le faltan vitaminas y mejores horas de sueño, estos tres días mi misión es hacérselo pasar en grande, le prometí que vendría a verla y la pasaremos bien, ella aceptó gustosa.

¡Estoy emocionado por estos días!

Tendré una oportunidad de oro.

* * *

 **Bien, ¡Que dicen! Llega la oportunidad de Sasuke ... ¿Sabra aprovecharla?**

 **Dejen sus hermosos reviews, hasta otra!**

 **Los ama, Paola:3**


	10. Chapter 10 Oportunidad

Hinata llegó tarde a la empresa el siguiente día que se dio de alta. Neji la miró sorprendido se supone que debe guardar el reposo de 3 días mínimo, Hiashi le concedió 4 días, para que no tuviera pretexto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dice Su primo notablemente preocupado

\- Vine a checar unos pendientes que deje, solo hago eso y me voy, lo prometo - dice Hinata en tono de súplica.

\- Nada de eso, yo me encargare y tu iras a descansar a casa, mejor dime ¿De dónde vienes? Si vienes a la empresa llegaste tarde lo sabes

\- Fui al aeropuerto, Naruto se fue de viaje y fui despedirlo - dice Hinata tranquila, mientras su primo se irritaba.

\- ¿Por qué lo fuiste a despedir? - dice el castaño apunta de explotar de coraje de pensamiento solo en Hinata despidiendo a ese tipo.

\- Pues ... es mi amigo - dice la chica diciendo lo obvio para ella.

Neji suspiró y la acompañó a su oficina, para que el checar lo que hizo que el checar y se fuera, debió cerciorarse de descansar, Hinata revisó algunas cosas en el ordenador, explicó un su primo un par de cosas en el que estaba trabajando y tenía ideas sobre la lista de necesidades que le dio Hiashi, la junta era el Viernes así que ya está lista para ésos.

Esa tarde, Hinata recibió visita, era Sasuke con unos dulces para ella. Fue bien recibido en la casa y Hanabi no le quitaba la vista de arriba, cuando el joven Hyuga bajaba para recibirlo, su hermana se acerca - No está mal, hermana - Hinata rodó los ojos, su hermana nunca iba a cambiar, un Sasuke esto le provocó risa, parecía que Hanabi no se acordó de él, pero por supuesto, su era era prácticamente una niña cuando Hinata y eran amigos y salían a jugar.

\- Sasuke, es bueno verte, gracias por venir - dice la chica invitando a Sasuke a la sala.

\- No es nada, quería saber como estabas y traje unos dulces, que te encantan los rollitos de canela - dados Sasuke riendo.

\- No entiendo porque tantos días por simple - ríe - gracias, aunque los rollitos de canela no son dulces - los datos simulando la indignación por un momento, poco después de cambiar a un gesto más amable - pero te lo agradezco.

Se la pasaron platicando muy a gusto en la sala, Sasuke había llevado unas cuantas películas y Hinata pidió un Kou preparar té.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Llegue a casa de Hinata, estacione el coche y baje.

Le había comprado a Hinata unos rollitos de canela, ella me dijo que era su comida favorita, para mi hijo dulces pero no iba a contradecir a la dulce Hinata. Llegué a la entrada y toco el timbre, abrió la puerta Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, la última vez que la vi era un bebé, con la esperanza de que el yo no reconoce pero por el suyo manera fue amable conmigo y yo dejo pasar, pidió a su mayordomo que llamara a su hermana.

La pequeña me miraba desconfiada, lo que me hacía sentir un poco incómodo, luego de eso su gesto cambió y me veía como si estuviera examinando de pies a cabeza y en eso Hinata iba bajando, sonreí, no había mujer más hermosa que ella, su cabello trenzado de lado y una blusa color lila que resaltaba su belleza natural,

Me percaté de la pequeña Hanabi se acercó a ella y el susurro algo al oído, fue gracioso como un gran sonrojo se extendió en el rostro de Hinata, creo que se dio cuenta de que me reía porque bajo un poco la mirada.

Hacer una manzana y las prendas de vestir para las pelucas que llevaron para pasar la tarde en su casa, cada momento que pasaba con la era de Hinata era hermosa, es que era simplemente tan bella, su era era casi como si los ángeles cantarán, su elegancia y claridad al pedido las cosas son cosas que admiro de ella, es que ella es perfecta.

Hinata se decidió por una comedia, se trataba de una niñera que cuidaba unas gemelas y estas el hacían de las suyas, Hinata no dejaba de reír, al finalizar el día me dijo que se la había pasado muy bien, eso fue muy reconfortante para mi , le pregunté qué si mañana quería salir a algún lugar, me dio la afirmación y yo emocionado me atreví a darle un beso en su mejilla - Paso por ti a las 6 - le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza.

En verdad me encanto el día de hoy.

.

.

.

.

\- Buenos días, Joven Uzumaki, su habitación en la primera suite, debo agregar que tiene todos los servicios del hotel a su disposición, ya nos encargaremos de sus actividades, el presento a Kasumi, su asistente en toda la estancia aquí en el Hotel Imperial .

El gerente del hotel le daba la bienvenida a Naruto, quien vestía un pantalón negro que se adapta perfectamente a sus piernas y una camisa azul que se acomodaba justamente a su torso. El joven miro a la chica que supone ser asistente, no era bonita, cabello negro, ojos marrones y muy ... ordinaria para su gusto.

\- De acuerdo, solo deme las llaves - dice Naruto mirando un Kasumi con desdén

\- Como se mencionó antes del gerente, está en la primera habitación, está en la oficina principal por si me necesita, cuando tenga alguna actividad, reunión, llamaré con antelación para ...

\- Si, si, solo dame las llaves, si te necesito te llamo, adiós - dice Naruto arrebatándole la llave.

El joven subió "Qué fastidio" ya era el momento de su amigo Shikamaru, entró en la habitación y los botones dejaron sus maletas en la entrada, China era lindo, o al menos en el lugar donde se ubicaba, salió a la terraza y vio su teléfono _"Le mandar a un mensaje a Hinata"_ Pensaba y en cuanto iba a empezar, sonó el teléfono de la habitación.

\- Joven Uzumaki, tiene una comida con el Señor Sarutobi en 30 minutos, espera en el restaurante del hotel - dice la voz de Kasumi al otro lado del teléfono.

Naruto cuelga fastidiado, no se molestó en decirle nada a la joven, tenía la impresión de que iba a hacer una larga semana.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata le ayudó a Kou Con la limpieza del hogar.

\- No te preocupes, Kou, yo me encargo de los trastes - Hinata fue hacia ellos y comenzó a lavarlos.

Ella pensaba en Naruto _"Supongo que debe estar ocupado, no me ha mandado ningún mensaje"_ Pensaba la chica, de pronto su celular comenzó un vibrar, era Naruto, Hinata se lavó las manos para el concurso, el celular se movió tanto que cayó al agua .

\- Nooo - dados Hinata tomando el teléfono - Demonios, está arruinado

Hinata había mandado un arreglar su teléfono, así que por el momento estaba incomunicada, ella saco la memoria y el chip de su celular antes de dejarlo. Terminó los quehaceres con Kou y subio una habitación Do, prendió su lapso y le Mandó ONU Correo una Neji, Para Que No Se alarmada Si La llamaba y no contestaba, _"Capaz y manda a la CIA un Buscarme" Río_ internamente y se dispuso una escribir un rato

Más tarde, Sasuke llegó al complejo Hyuga, y antes de tocar el timbre, Hanabi ya había abierto la puerta.

¿Alguna otra vez? - Dijo insípida.

\- Vengo por Hinata - dijo Sasuke - ¿Te disgusta que la visita?

Me da igual, solo espero que la trates bien

Hanabi se fue dejando solo un Sasuke en la sala, enseña bajo Hinata, vestía un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca, chaqueta de color aqua y zapatos a juego, se saludaron y Hinata pregunto a donde irían, Sasuke solo sonríe - A divertirnos por ahí

Ambos salieron de la residencia Hyuga y emprendieron el camino, se alejaron del ruido y el tráfico del centro, hasta llegar a una ciudad pequeña alejada de Tokio, era una ciudad comercial, muchas tiendas y centros de juegos, entraron un "juego de arcada" y jugaron una pelota encestar, luego se tomaron a las fotos en una máquina, Hinata parecía estarlo disfrutando mucho, el solo hecho de verla así hacia un feliz Sasuke.

Realmente, Hinata siempre fue el gran amor de Sasuke, desde los pequeños, Sasuke siempre la veía, la cuidaba, la protección, no había cosa en el mundo que ella no quisiera que Sasuke no consiguiera, y cuando el joven Uchiha se fue por el fallecimiento de su padre, fue un gran duelo, la pérdida de su padre y la pérdida momentánea de Hinata a su muy corta edad, le dolió en el alma.

Y ahora que se encuentra en esta situación, no iba a perderla, luchará por ella, sabía que tenía un oponente difícil pero no se dejaría vencer por él, no esta vez.

Por la noche, comió un algodón de azúcar cerca del lago, era una noche estrellada y el clima era fresco, la brisa provocó que el largo cabello de Hinata se movió, había pequeñas luces de los puestos que se reflejaban en el lago.

¿Te divertiste, Hinata? - Pregunto Sasuke recargándose en el barandal del puente en medio del lago.

\- Vaya que si, Sasuke. Gracias, pensé que pasaría 4 días muy aburridos - dijo Hinata comiendo su algodón de azúcar

\- Me alegro que te hayas divertido - ella le sonríe - Oye no vi que sacaras tu teléfono en todo el día, ¿Neji no se preocupará?

\- Me ha ocurrido un pequeño accidente está mañana - dice la chica apenada - se me cayó el celular al agua mientras lavaba los trastes

Oh lo lamento mucho

\- No te preocupes, le mande un correo a Neji así que ya está enterado - dice la chica tranquila.

\- Muy bien - el chico hace una pequeña pausa - Oye Hinata, verás .. Itachi me dio boletos para un recital de violín mañana, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

\- Claro Sasuke, me encantaría, me gustaria mucho los recitales de violín, ¿Quien tocará?

\- Matsumoto Kudazaki

\- Ella es muy buena, papá me compraba CD's de ella cuando estábamos en China, me relaja mucho escuchar el violín

\- Si a mi también - el silencio adornaba el ambiente de nuevo.

\- La luna luce hermosa hoy, ¿No te parece? - Decia Hinata mirando al cielo nocturno.

\- Si, pero no más hermosa que tu - dice Sasuke mirando a la luna, la chica se sonroja.

\- Pero que estas diciendo, Sasuke

\- La verdad, Hinata - Sasuke voltea a verla y ella también a él - desde hace tiempo quiero decite - hace una pausa y toma aire - Hinata yo .. Te quiero, me gustas, como mujer, mi sentimiento por ti va más allá de lo fraternal, eres alguien muy importante y especial para mi - Hinata abre los ojos grandes - Yo .. Solo quería que lo supieras, no espero una respuesta, pero es importante que sepas mis sentimientos, tampoco quiero que dejemos de llevar como lo hacemos hasta ahora, me agrada que la pases bien, que estés feliz y lo más importante que a mi lado te sientas segura - Sasuke la abrazo fuerte y ella correspondió a su abrazo.

\- Sasuke, yo también te quiero mucho, desde niños hemos estado juntos y siempre ha sido especial para mi, mis sentimientos no alcanzan a los tuyos, pero quiero que sepas que son importantes para mi.

Sasuke tomó su mano y sonrió.

Poco después la llevó a su casa, se pusieron de acuerdo para la función de mañana en el teatro y se despidieron.

.

.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

Es ahora o nunca, mi intención no es que ahora en este momento corresponda a mis sentimientos, pero quiero que lo sepa, lo que el hecho es en cuenta y empiece un vértebra de la misma manera que yo la veo una ella.

Se que es un proceso pero no me atrevo a buscar hasta el final, Hinata es la mujer de mi vida y no la pérdida, ni dejar ir, ya no lo haré.

.

.

.

.

 ** _El número que está marcado está apagado o no tiene cobertura_**

\- Maldita sea, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - Se preguntaba Naruto mientras iba de un lado a otro lado en el bar del hotel.

\- Señor Uzumaki, tiene la reunión en 15 minutos, ¿Se te ofrece algo más? - Dijo Kasumi observando el comportamiento ansioso de Naruto - ¿Está nervioso?

¿Por qué estria nervioso niña? - Naruto y cerraba el celular con mucha frecuencia, llamaba y colgaba.

Es una chica - Pregunto Kasumi con una sonrisa, Naruto la mira de mala manera.

Bueno, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

\- No, mi trabajo es estar con usted ahora, durante y después de la junta, soy su asistente temporal - dijo ignorando la forma en que Naruto la trataba - Entonces es una chica - Naruto rodó los ojos.

\- Es solo una presa - dice Naruto con aires de arrogancia.

\- Si así fuera .. No entiendo su comportamiento nervioso - dice la chica intentando provocarlo - los conozco, a todos los de su clase, cuando solo es una "presa" ni siquiera la recuerdan en su visita momentánea a China, salen de fiesta, beben y están con muchas mujeres - Naruto la mira fastidiado.

\- Te crees muy lista pero te diré algo, esta niña la tengo comiendo de mi mano ... es solo que tiene un detestable primo que me odia y no debe dejar en paz - Kasumi ríe burlona y rueda los ojos.

\- Eso explica las miles de llamadas que ha recibido estos días - dice sarcástica - y su insistencia con el teléfono - Naruto iba a contestar pero en eso - Ya es hora de la reunión, vámonos

Kasumi había callado a Naruto y este no lo resistía, él sabía que ella tenía razón, el preocupaba por el terreno.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente Sasuke llegó por Hinata, esta vez la hermana menor no se presentó y abrió la puerta Kou, el mayordomo.

Hanabi ayudaba a su hermana a arreglarse, se recogió el cabello en un moño elegante y cerca del cuello, vistió un elegante vestido largo color lila con decoraciones en rosa y una gargantilla de oro blanco e iincrustaciones de diamante en tornasol, su hermana la describió como: " muy muy elegante "

\- Oye hermana, ¿Por qué Sasuke ha estado viniendo todos los días?

\- Solo han sido 3, incluyendo este .. Ha venido a verme por mi pequeño incidente, aparte me la estoy pasando muy bien con él - dice la chica terminando de retocarse.

\- ¿Y Naruto?

\- Fue un viaje a China regresa probablemente para el sábado, no he sabido nada de él, y con eso de que mi teléfono esta reparandose

\- Mmh me agrada Naruto pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien para ti, seria a Nej ...

Hinata ríe y se levanta de su asiento - Debo irme ya, pronto será la hora de la función, que raro que Sasuke no haya llegado

\- Llegó hace un rato - dice Hanabi sin una pizca de emoción, Hinata abre los ojos grandes.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices? Lo estoy haciendo esperar - agarra su bolso y se dirige a la puerta.

\- Lo siento, lo olvide - dice Hanabi con una sonrisa diabólica dándole la espalda a su hermana quien ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata llegó a la sala, donde ya la esperaba Sasuke - Lamento a la tardanza, Sasuke-kun - dice Hinata

\- Valió la pena, te ves hermosa - Hinata ríe - ¿Nos vamos? - Dice Sasuke poniendo el brazo para llevar al auto, Hinata asiente y toma su brazo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"El número que usted .."**_

Naruto cerró el teléfono con fuerza por milésima vez en el día, se dirigió a la barra de su habitación y se sirvió más whisky.

Llamó a Minato.

\- ¿Que quieres, Naruto?

\- Digo, todavía estoy aquí dando la cara por la empresa, ¿Me hablas así?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hijo mío? - Dijo Minato sarcástico, Naruto rueda los ojos.

\- Quiero saber, si ¿Sabes algo de Hinata Hyuga?

\- ¿De la hija de Hiashi? No, ¿Porque he de saber algo?

\- No me contesta las llamadas

\- Uyy - Minato ríe burlón - Parece que no estan funcionando tus encantos - Naruto se irrita.

\- Te estoy preguntando bien, maldita sea, lo digo porque si algo le paso, no estaría bien no sacar provecho

\- No se nada de ella, no es como si me importará, ella es Tu trabajo, ¿Podrías hacer algo bien? - Minato cuelga el teléfono

Naruto avienta el teléfono en la cama - Maldita sea - dice lleno de ira.

.

.

.

El concierto de violín fue excelente, Sasuke y Hinata, lo disfrutaron mucho, las melodías eran exquisitas incluso varias llenaban de emoción a los invitados y derramaban algunas lágrimas.

Al finalizar, Sasuke la llevó a la residencia Hyuga.

\- Gracias por estos lindos días, Sasuke. Espero pronto volvamos a salir así - Hinata se acercó y le dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla

\- Denada Hinata, ya sabes que por ti lo que sea, verte de nuevo será con lo que sueñe todas las noches y mi deseo cada mañana - Hinata se sonrojo.

\- ¿Así que eres poeta? - Dice ríendo sutilmente.

\- Solo para ti, ¿Podemos vernos mañana también?

\- Lo lamento, Sasuke. En realidad me gustaría pero tengo que dejar en orden la información para la reunión del viernes y quiero dedicarle todo el día de mañana, son varias cosas que tengo que checar y bueno, es una oportunidad especial para mi, sabes? Es decir, voy a proponer mis ideas

\- Si es así - Toma su mano - te deseo éxito, eres muy tenaz y puedes conseguirlo, cuando tengas de nuevo tu teléfono por favor mandame un texto - anota su numero en una tarjeta.

\- Gracias Sasuke - Hinata baja del coche - espero pronto podamos hablar - Sasuke sonríe y se va.

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente, Hinata se sentó en el estudio, poniendo en orden las ideas nuevas que tenía, estaba segura que seria un éxito _"Me pregunto qué ideas tienen, Neji"_ pensó y hasta parece que lo llamó con el pensamiento por qué fue cuestión de segundos cuando su primo abrió las puertas fuertemente para entrar en la habitación.

\- Adorada prima - Neji llega a su lado y besa la frente de su prima - ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Ordenando lo de la junta de mañana - dice Hinata sonriente hacia él - Te veo ... muy .. Feliz

\- No tienes idea

\- ¿A Qué te refieres? Anda siéntate y cuéntame

\- Pues el rubio no va a la junta de mañana porque ...

\- Está de viaje, lo s .. - Neji hace puchero.

\- Ah es cierto tu ya lo sabías, el punto es que no tendré que lidiar con inútiles

Hinata ríe - Neji-niisan que cosas dices - ella suspira- ¿Ya tienes tu información en orden?

\- Solo un poco, también venía a hablar eso contigo, me enfoque en los promotores y la publicidad, es decir todo lo externo ..

\- Que buena noticia, yo me enfoque en los detalles internos, a excepción de las modelos, pero pensaba que eso se lo dejáramos a la empresa Uzumaki

\- Ellos tienen un modelo vulgar, Sakura Haruno

\- Oh si ... Ino me ha hablado de ella, no tiene muy buena reputación

\- Ese es un problema

\- Bueno tendríamos que platicar con la empresa Uzumaki, no dudo que quieran incluirla, es casi parte de su familia

La conversación duró así un par de horas, Neji y yo hacíamos un buen equipo pero casi no habíamos platicado estos días y no nos pusimos de acuerdo como tal, cada quien hizo una parte, justo lo que le faltaba otro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y esa fue la Oportunidad de Sasuke.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y diganme que piensan (Acepto felicitaciones, sugerencias, tomatazos) Todo el show en pro de crecer**

 **Los ama, Paola: 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Oportunidad II

**HINATA POV's**

Esa mañana me informaron que la gente de la empresa Uzumaki estaba llegando, esta era mi oportunidad, es decir, este día verían a una Hinata completamente diferente a la que vieron el día que me conocieron, tenía ideas nuevas, el proyecto sería mío y mi padre estaría orgulloso, tanto como Neji-niisan, Naruto no se reportó en toda la semana, me pregunto si estará bien, sé que llega mañana así que no estará en la junta de hoy, lo que hace a Neji feliz.

Ya todos estaban en la sala de juntas, solo faltaba yo y mi padre quien me esperaba en el pasillo, tome mis cosas y salí de mi oficina. Había vestido propiamente para la ocasión, un vestido negro corto, con mi cabello bien cepillado, zapatillas negras.

Me encontré con mi padre y caminamos hacia la sala de juntas, él con una actitud imponente y yo siguiéndole el paso, estaba totalmente preparada para este día.

\- Hinata, este es tu momento, ¿Lo sabes? - Dijo mi padre tomándome de los hombros

\- Estoy preparada, Padre - dije con toda seguridad, él sonrió satisfecho

\- Bien, pues es hora de irnos - asentí e intenté seguir mi camino - Hinata, al finalizar la reunión me gustaría que habláramos en mi oficina.

\- Claro - dije con una incógnita

\- Eso sin duda me había extrañado, no se de que quiera hablarme, pero por ahora me concentrare en la reunión.

Abrieron las puertas y entramos, todos voltearon a vernos, la primera mirada que recibí fue ni más ni menos del rubio mayor, Minato Namikaze, su sonrisa ladina invadía mis pensamientos, él se paró para saludarnos a mi Padre y a mi, no despegaba su vista de mi pero no titubie, lo salude muy segura de mí misma y fui hacia mi asiento.

Por protocolos, Minato presentó a su equipo de trabajo.

El es Kakashi Hatake, administrador de recursos financieros - el sujeto me parecía sospechoso, iba en un traje gris y una máscara que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos, su cabello platinado - por aquí está Shikamaru Nara, mano derecha de mi hijo y básicamente vicepresidente de la empresa - Shikamaru, a él ya lo conocía, Naruto me lo había presentado en la fiesta - y bueno aquí también está Anko Mitarashi, relaciones públicas - hizo una pequeña pausa - Mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki no se presentó hoy debido a un viaje que realizó para beneficio de nuestras empresas, sin embargo hablaremos de eso más tarde.

El señor Minato siempre era muy galante al hablar tal vez de ahí Naruto saco esa manera.

Mi padre también presentó a Neji, Ten ten, Shino y a mi, Shino es el administrador de recursos financieros, la junta iba a comenzar hasta que de pronto…

\- ¿Llegue tarde? - Dice un joven rubio entrando a la sala, esto me recordó tanto a la primera vez que nos vimos.

A Minato se le iban los ojos, casi podía ver la ira contenida debido a la entrada tan estrafalaria de Naruto, Shikamaru solo agachó la cabeza y negaba, incluso casi pude ver una sonrisa diciendo "Típico de ti", Neji por otro lado se le congeló la sonrisa que había visto momentos antes de comenzar la reunión.

Minato se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él - Siéntate - dijo entre dientes, Naruto obedeció y en lo que iba al único asiento disponible a lado de Shikamaru y de Shino, no dejaba de mirarme, yo le sonreí, me alegraba verlo no podía negarlo, aunque este no era el momento para esto… Hoy era mi día, sin más interrupciones la junta comenzó, Hiashi dio la introducción y me cedió la palabra.

\- Buenos días, bien este nuevo proyecto lo título "For you" se trata de contrastar dos bellezas diferentes, la inocencia y el atrevimiento, esto tomando en cuenta las tendencias ya vistas en Corea del Norte a donde el Sr. Uzumaki y el Sr. Hyuga estuvieron presentes. - Dije segura de mi misma. Todos escuchaban atentamente y eso me puso un poco nerviosa, mire a Neji, sus ojos me decían que lo estaba haciendo bien y continúe hablando - Para esta nueva campaña, se necesitarán, maquillistas, estilistas, un fotógrafo profesional y que nos brinde exclusividad y calidad en sus fotografías, modelos y por supuesto los nuevos diseños para la pasarela

¿Tomaste en cuenta los recursos financieros actuales? - Dijo Kakashi levantando la mano, mire a Shino, quien inmediatamente se levantó a explicar

\- Por supuesto, las cuentas actuales nos permiten hacer esta Inversión con la firme certeza de que será un éxito y se eleven los Números a nuestro favor, hablando por ambas empresas, claro está que me gustaría revisar sus finanzas y llegar a un acuerdo con usted - El señor de cabello platinado asintió y yo sonreí.

\- Habiendo aclarado ese punto, me permito mostrarles las siguientes fotografías - pase una presentación de fotografías muy buenas, todos quedaban Fascinados por ellas que incluso escuche al Sr Uzumaki elogiarlas, al finalizar continúe - Las fotografías que acaban de ver son del Joven Sasuke Uchiha, a quien propongo para fotógrafo exclusivo de esta campaña.

\- ¡¿Que?! - Escuche decir a Naruto con una cara de espanto - Y..yo no me opongo, sin embargo, creo que debemos estar conscientes de que es un Uchiha, nuestra competencia mayoritaria - dijo nervioso

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto - dijo Minato

\- Aunque tenemos que reconocer que la fotografías son muy buenas, Señor - dijo Shikamaru

Minato y Naruto no estaban de acuerdo, pero era mayoría los que optaban por las fotos de Sasuke.

\- Sobre las modelos, necesitaríamos buscar chicas que transmitieran inocencia y rebeldía…

\- Nuestra compañía tiene a Sakura Haruno a disposición - dice Minato serio

\- Ese detalle… La srita Hyuga y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que la srita Haruno, daría mala imagen, debido a su notable reputación y la inversión podría verse en peligro… - explica Neji, Minato se quedó pensando

\- Pueees, yo propongo a Hinata Hyuga - dice Naruto con una gran sonrisa - eres la imagen de la inocencia en persona - me sorprendió su comentario y mire a mi Padre, su cara lo decía todo, lo estaba considerando

\- En parte, si usamos a Sakura como imagen rebelde y a Hinata como inocencia se podría contrastar perfecto, aunque sería un riesgo por su reputación… La peli rosa, tendría que mantenerse a raya para aminorar su mala imagen - dijo Ten ten uniendo lazos

\- Me parece una excelente idea - la empresa Uzumaki estaba de acuerdo y yo no podía estar más apenada

\- Incluso los gastos se reducirían usándolas a ellas como modelos principales - Dijo Shino seco.

\- Sin embargo, se les tiene que dar una bonificación por su servicio… a ambas - dice Anko

\- Claro - contestan los presidentes actuales de ambas compañías.

\- Accedí, aunque era obvio que necesitaba capacitación. Seguí explicando mi proyecto, para mi fortuna todos estuvieron de acuerdo y les fascinó mi idea, yo veía a mi Padre y podía ver en su rostro inexpresivo, que se sentía orgulloso, actúe de la manera en la que él deseaba, Neji-niisan casi se le salían las lágrimas y Naruto.. El me sonreía con su característica sonrisa, iba a acercarme a él, saludarlo y saber como le había ido en el viaje, pero al voltear él ya no estaba, solo Minato, Shikamaru y él, los demás de la empresa Uzumaki, se quedaron platicando y dando comentarios.

Salí de la sala de juntas y a lo lejos lo vi, al acercarme note que estaba con Minato y Shikamaru hablando… más bien discutiendo con él.

\- Eres un tonto, Naruto. Siempre haciendo lo que se te pegue la gana, esa fue una entrada muy imprudente ¿Dejaste los asuntos de China así como así? - Decía Minato enojado

\- Termine todo a tiempo - explicaba el joven rubio

\- ¿Podrías hacer algo bien? ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Por una vez en tu vida? Lo unico que te pedi fue que fueras a poner tu cara bonita a China, ya despues nos concentrariamos en el jueguito de enamoramiento con la muchacha Hyuga...

\- Quería llegar a la junta, pensé que era importante que yo estuviera - decía el rubio cabizbajo y conteniendo la ira - y sobre lo de Hinata... - fue interrumpido

\- ¿La junta? No me hagas reír, si esto es lo que menos te importa, aparte tu presencia no afecta en lo absoluto a la compañía, si estás o no, no es un problema - decía Minato fastidiado - como sea, Shikamaru te encargo el resto, iré a comer con Hiashi

Minato se fue, y Shikamaru intercambio un par de palabras con Naruto antes de irse, el rubio se veía triste y lleno de coraje asentía a todo lo que el Nara le decía, pero... ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿Jueguito de enamorarse?

Mi cabeza lo estaba procesando todo, estaba al borde de las lagrimas ¿Todo fue una mentira? Cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro - Neji-niisan

\- Eres un imbecil - dice Neji irritado golpeando la cara de Naruto

El joven sorprendido voltea ver a Neji y a mi, él sabia que lo habia escuchado todo - Hinata, no es lo que crees - dijo con una mirada de desesperación

\- Te atreviste a jugar con mi prima, te advertí que no te metieras con ella - le suelta otro golpe

No podía creerle, por mucho que quisiera... Neji tenia razón, tenia razón en todo..

.

.

.

Esa noche, Hinata llamo a Sasuke para invitarlo a cenar, al Joven Uchiha le sorprendió la noticia y más viniendo de ella, acepto gustoso aunque noto su voz apagada, quedaron de verse en el "Brandys" a donde por lo regular frecuentaban ambos.

\- Hinata, buenas noches - saludó Sasuke al ver llegar a Hinata

\- Disculpa la espera - dijo amable

Pidieron su cena y poco después Sasuke abrió la conversación - Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu invitación

\- ¿Te sorprende que yo invite? - Dije la chica juguetona, ambos rieron - el motivo principal es, que quiero hacerte una propuesta… - Sasuke intrigado se acomoda en su asiento

\- A ver dime

\- Quiero que trabajes con nosotros en la nueva campaña de línea de ropa para esta temporada, tus fotografías son asombrosas y de verdad me gustaría que aceptaras

\- Hinata… - el joven estaba notablemente sorprendido por la petición de la chica - me encantaría lo sabes… Tu empresa ¿está de acuerdo con esta decisión?

\- Si, me tome la libertad de mostrarle tus fotografías y a ellos les encantaron

\- ¿Aún sabiendo que soy de la empresa de competencia?

\- Les dije que eres fotógrafo independiente y con ética profesional

\- Pensaste en todo - dice pensándolo seriamente

\- Naturalmente, ¿Aceptas? - Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa - estirando la mano como en las películas cuando se cierra un trato.

Estrecharon sus manos y ambos sonrieron, Hinata estaba contenta pues sabía que sería un éxito este proyecto, sin embargo para Sasuke aparte de ayudar a su amada era una nueva oportunidad de oro para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Siguieron su cena, y entonces Sasuke pregunto...

\- Hinata ¿Todo va bien? Hace rato que llamaste tu voz fue apagada

La chica agacho la mirada - Neji tenia razon

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Naruto solo estaba jugando conmigo

\- ¿Que te hizo ese infeliz?

\- Me hizo creer que estaba enamorado de mi y... - Hinata guardo silencio era obvio que se estaba conteniendo

Sasuke se levanta y la abraza _"Ese maldito..."_

Mas tarde, Sasuke la llevo a su casa y antes de que Hinata se bajara le dio unas indicaciones.

\- Hay algo que debes saber, si trabajarás con nosotros… - dijo Hinata sería

\- Claro, te escucho

\- Está temporada trabajaremos en conjunto con otra empresa, sin embargo la encargada del proyecto soy yo, así que si tienes algún problema, no dudes en venir a decírmelo ya que por así decirlo, tu empleador seré yo

\- A nadie más le haría caso más que a ti, solo tu puedes darme órdenes, eso quedaría claro desde el comienzo, no te preocupes - dice sasuke con una sonrisa gentil - Y dime, ¿Quien es la otra empresa?

\- Bueno es… - el celular de Hinata comienza a sonar, era Neji - permiteme

 _ **Llamada**_

\- ¿Hinata donde estas?

\- En la entrada dela casa con Sasuke, dame 15 minutos.

Sasuke estába serio esperando a que su amada terminara la llamada

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, era Neji-niisan, me preguntaba que donde estaba ya sabes por lo de…

\- Si Entiendo, no te preocupes… entonces

\- Gracias Sasuke, bueno empezamos mañana para presentarte con la compañía a las 8:00 am te espero - Hinata abre la puerta.

\- No me dijiste quien es la otra empresa - dice Sasuke deteniendola.

\- Uzumaki Corporativa - dice ella en un hilo de voz.

 **SASUKE POV'S**

El proyecto de Hinata es muy bueno debía reconocerlo, sin embargo pienso que no debería estar contándolo todo, yo sería incapaz de traicionarla, me causa gracia lo inocente que puede llegar a ser.

Su invitación me tomó por sorpresa, pero me alegro mucho, aunque su propuesta allá sido de trabajo me agrada que sea así, porque sigue siendo una buena oportunidad para estar a su lado, voy avanzando, se que ella me tiene mucha confianza y no la decepcionare, ella es lo más importante para mi.

Aunque trabajar con los Uzumaki sera un reto, mañana le veré la cara a el idiota ese. No sabe lo que le espera.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día Sasuke había sido puntual al llegar a la empresa, preguntó por Hinata y fue llevado a su oficina.

\- Uchiha Sasuke está aquí - dijo Ino un poco sonrojada

\- Hazlo pasar, por favor - dijo Hinata sin voltear a verla

Sasuke entró y le dio los buenos días a la chica que ocupaba la silla de Jefe

\- ¿Ya te había dicho lo imponente que te ves en el trabajo? - Dijo Sasuke coqueto

\- No - ríe - pero gracias, en unos momentos más será la reunión y te presentare con todos

Alguien tocó la puerta "Adelante" dijo Hinata, era Neji

\- ¿Estas lista? - La chica asintió y se levantó de la silla, junto con Sasuke quien volteo a ver a Neji - Buenos días Sasuke, que gusto verte - se saludaron como si fuesen casi hermanos, a Hinata le pareció demás puesto que no se habían comportado así antes.

Los tres juntos e Ino se fueron a la reunión al entrar todos estaban ahí, solo esperaban a Hinata y a Neji.

Sasuke entró y vio que la empresa era nada menos que Uzumaki Corporativa _"Que listos salieron"_ pensó Sasuke al verlos.

Minato y Naruto no le quitaban la vista de encima, sus miradas eran totalmente agresivas, también vio que Sakura Haruno se encontraba con ellos.

\- Buenos días, hoy estamos reunidos para empezar con este nuevo proyecto llamado "For you", me complace presentar al que será el fotógrafo calificado para este trabajo el Joven Sasuke Uchiha - se escucharon varios aplausos, las modelos principales serán Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata - los aplausos sonaron más fuertes y Sasuke creyó haber escuchado mal " _¿Hinata?"_

Siguieron presentando a los demás participantes de este proyecto.

En la reunión también estaban las diseñadoras de cada empresa por los Hyuga, era la Srita Hyuga Hanabi y por los Uzumaki era Kushina Uzumaki.

.

.

.

\- Hinata, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - Dice Hiashi al finalizar la reunión.

\- Claro, Padre. Solo dejaré las cosas en marcha y me dirijo hacia allá.

\- Te espero - Dice su Padre, retirándose de la sala de juntas.

Hinata entró a producción acompañada de Sasuke para que supiera con quienes formaría equipo, el joven azabache se quedó con ellos - Se los encargo - dijo la chica Hyuga.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Hiashi _"¿De que querrá hablar mi padre?"_ pensaba mientras caminaba apresurada por el pasillo.

Al llegar toco la puerta y se le indicó que podía entrar, hecho esto su mirada quedó desorbitada, en la oficina estaba Hiashi, Minato y… Naruto

 _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ pensó Hinata al entrar y ver a Hiashi y Minato sonrientes y a un rubio incomodo.

* * *

 **Okay ._. esto se va a descontrolar, todos en la empresa, ¿Que creen que venga?**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir la historia:3**

 **Los ama, Paola:3**


	12. Chapter 12 Derrumbe

_Y aqui el Capitulo 12_

 _Disfruten la lectura:)_

* * *

\- Así que tú serás el fotógrafo exclusivo de esta campaña que Yo promocionare - dice la pelirosa muy cerca del azabache.

\- Y Hinata, principalmente Hinata - dice el azabache sin voltear a verla.

La pelirosa suspiró - Claro que por supuesto que sonreire con más ganas hacia la cámara

\- Solo no me estorbes, Sakura -el chico se retira de donde estaban y Sakura se queda sola.

 _"Algún día, Uchiha Sasuke, algún día volverás a mi"_ pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a donde estaban las diseñadoras, ella era muy amiga de Kushina, debido a que Naruto y ella eran amigos desde la infancia, al llegar se encuentra con cierta rubia.

\- Pero que tenemos aquí, una simple secretaria - dice Sakura burlona e Ino voltea los ojos - ¿Qué pasa Ino? Me imagino que no te agrado que yo fuera la imagen de la nueva campaña de la empresa donde tu trabajas - Ino suspira enojada.

\- Tu, no eres la imagen de esta campaña, a decir verdad, la imagen es Hinata, si estas aquí es porque la de relaciones públicas de la empresa Hyuga sugirió que podrías servirnos… Así que no te vengas con esos Aires, ¡Frente de marquesina! - ambas chicas se miraron con odio puro, y un rayo pareció salir de ellas mientras se miraban, estaba claro que no se toleraban.

Ino se quitó de ahí, y fue hacia donde estaban las diseñadoras Hyuga, quien ya tenían los primeros diseños.

\- Ya están listos, Ino-chan, llévalos a las costureras para que empiecen a trabajar - dice la joven chica Hyuga, Ino sonrie.

\- Por supuesto, Hanabi-chan - dice saliendo de la oficina.

.

.

.

\- Toma asiento, Hinata - dijo Hiashi, la chica asintió y se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de Naruto, ella no volteo a verlo, no podia, no queria.

NARUTO POV'S

Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no pensé que me sentiría tan mal, Hinata es una buena chica y las intenciones de Minato no son buenas, y ahora más que nunca, despues de lo de ayer...

\- Hiashi y yo hemos hablado, chicos. Pensamos consolidar un imperio y nos hemos dado cuenta que ustedes se entienden muy bien - dice Minato con una sonrisa.

No podía voltear a ver a Hinata, me sentía mal de verla, ella estaba seria escuchando al idiota de mi Padre, estaba nervioso, aterrado, necesitaba aclararle las cosas a Hinata, es que lo que ella no sabia era que las cosas ya habian cambiado.

\- Hinata, Naruto, ustedes serán los próximos presidentes actuales así que sería muy beneficioso que estuvieran juntos. - Dice el Señor Padre de Hinata con una cara inexpresiva, daba miedo a decir verdad.

Diablos, ¿No podían ser más sutiles? Está noticia le caerá a Hinata como balde de agua helada, prácticamente le están robando la libertad. Rayos cuando Minato se entere de lo que paso ayer. ¡Mierda! Y de pronto con una voz firme escuche hablar a Hinata.

\- Entiendo, de hecho el Joven Naruto y yo, ya lo habíamos hablado previamente de mantener buenas relaciones debido al nuevo proyecto que emprenderemos - la cara de Minato se ilumino al escuchar esas palabras, casi leia su mente "Todo sale de acuerdo al plan" Oh no Minato eso no es todo - pero estoy segura que establecer un compromiso de nivel sentimental no beneficiara a la campaña y ese imperio no se consolidara - dice Hinata mirando a Minato con dureza.

\- Creo que aún no lo entiendes muy bien, Hinata…. - Minato es interrumpido por Hiashi.

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección, Sr. Uzumaki pero no estoy de acuerdo, no veo conveniente mezclar sentimientos con trabajo, es todo lo que dire, me retiro - dice ella firmemente.

\- ¡Hinata! - dice Hiashi con autoridad.

Pero Hinata no lo escucho solo se levantó y salió de la oficina, no volteo a verme, solo se fue. Minato se quedó hablando con Hiashi y yo también salí de la oficina… Búsque a Hinata, pero ya no estaba.

.

.

.

HINATA POV'S

 _"¿Que está pasando?"_ Pensé al ver a todos reunidos en la oficina de mi Padre, él me indicó que tomara asiento, ahi estaba Naruto, no queria verlo me molestaba su presencia, quien sabe que cosa me esperaba ahora.

\- Hiashi y yo hemos hablado, chicos. Pensamos consolidar un imperio y nos hemos dado cuenta que ustedes se entienden muy bien - dice Minato con una sonrisa.

 _"¿Pero qué? ¿Un imperio? ¿Que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?"_ pensé.

\- Hinata, Naruto, ustedes serán los próximos presidentes actuales así que sería muy beneficioso que estuvieran juntos. - Dice mi Padre con esos ojos inexpresivos, que me lo decían todo.

"Ya entiendo, quieren que Naruto y yo formemos el Imperio con una unión entre nosotros, bien jugado, ya se por donde va esto, por esto todo el "jueguito de enamorarme... Esperaban que no me enterara pero no... ¡lo siento pero no!"

\- Entiendo, de hecho el Joven Naruto y yo, ya lo habíamos hablado previamente de mantener buenas relaciones debido al nuevo proyecto que emprenderemos -dije con diplomacia y el rostro de el Sr. Uzumaki se vio con aires de "Lo logre" pero continue - aunque estoy segura que establecer un compromiso de nivel sentimental no beneficiara a la campaña y ese imperio no se consolidara - dije mirando con dureza a el Sr. Uzumaki.

\- Creo que aún no lo entiendes muy bien, Hinata….

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección, Sr. Uzumaki pero no estoy de acuerdo, no veo conveniente mezclar sentimientos con trabajo, es todo lo que dire, me retiro - dije firmemente.

\- ¡Hinata! - me habla mi Padre firme pero no lo escuche, solo me levante y sali de la oficina "Tengo que buscar a Neji-niisan" pensé.

Llegue a mi oficina y me encerré en ella, Ino no estaba así que nadie sabrá que estoy aquí.

.

.

.

Por los pasillos, Naruto buscaba desesperadamente a Hinata _"¿Dónde te metiste?"_ pensaba el rubio, al dar la vuelta se encontró con Sasuke quien al verlo le suelta un buen golpe.

\- ¿Pero que carajos te pasa? - dice Naruto furioso que se le fue encima tambien.

\- Te adverti que no le hicieras nada a Hinata, eres un idiota - dice Sasuke golpeandolo, de pronto llega Ino y Neji.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! - dice Ino asustada separandolos - ¿Neji no haras nada? - pregunta volteando a ver al castaño.

\- Se lo merece, no me uno a Sasuke solo porque estamos dentro de la empresa y seria armar un escandalo - Ino lo mira sorprendida y voltea a ver a Sasuke quien tenia un golpe en su cara y despues a Naruto quien se veia más golpeado.

\- Pues basta ya, no se que este pasando, pero no es el lugar para arreglar las cosas - Dice la chica.

Naruto se aleja - No tengo tiempo para esto

Sasuke ahora estaba furioso se habia disculpado con Neji e Ino por el espectaculo que habia montado sin embargo no se arrepentia, siguio su camino _"¿Qué se trae entre manos?"_ pensaba mientras caminaba, " _Le llamaré "_ pensó y sacó el celular.

Sonó el teléfono de Hinata _"Sasuke"_ , lo vio y contestó enseguida.

\- Hola Sasuke, ¿Pasó algo?... Oh.. Mm.. Estoy en mi oficina, ¡No! Bueno espera.. Pero que no te siga nadie..

Hinata colgó la llamada, Sasuke se dirigío a su oficina cuidando de no ser visto por nadie. Al llegar abrió la puerta y encontró a Hinata en la pequeña sala de su oficina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le dijo el azabache cerrando la puerta con cautela.

\- Tuve una reunión con Hiashi y me vine a la oficina ¿Pasó algo en el estudio?

\- Quería tomar las fotos para la portada de la campaña y… bueno necesito a la modelo - Sasuke le sonrie y Hinata ríe forzado.

\- Ah si claro - se levanta con una sonrisa forzada

\- ¿Todo está bien, Hinata?

La chica suspira - En realidad No, ¡Nada esta bien!

\- ¿Que pasa? - dice preocupado- ¿Fue la reunión con Hiashi?

Hinata vuelve a sentarse y Sasuke la sigue, la chica se recuesta en el respaldo del sofa rendida - No se como sentirme, quieren que Naruto y yo nos unamos en un compromiso para establecer un imperio entre las dos empresas

Sasuke quien estaba apunto de explotar de ira por semejante idiotez que querian hacer con Hinata trato de calmarse en cuanto su azabache amiga puso su mano en su hombro - ¡No pasara, es obvio que no! Debo decirselo a Neji-niisan - la chica escondio su cabeza en sus rodillas a manera de desesperacion.

\- Estoy seguro que Neji se enfurecera tanto - dice sin mirar a la chica, cuando voltea a verla la ve en esa posicion - tranquila Hinata ¿Quieres un abrazo? eso siempre hace sentir mejor - la chica le sonrie y se levanta estirando sus brazos, enseguida se levanta Sasuke y la abraza acariciando su cabeza.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata llegaron juntos al estudio, Ino llegó y se llevó a la chica a los vestidores para que se vistiera para las fotos. Por supuesto que Sakura ya estaba ahí y no dejaba de ver a Hinata.

\- Será un gusto trabajar contigo, Hinata - dijo Sakura falsamente - Si tienes duda en algo puedes decirme, tengo experiencia en esto

Hinata le sonrie forzado y la deja con la palabra en la boca, saliendo de los vestidores Ino le dice - ¿Que fue eso?

\- Luego te cuento

Hinata llego de nuevo al estudio vistiendo un vestido blanco diseñado por Hanabi, su cabello suelto y maquillaje le daban un look inocente y natural.

Sasuke comenzó a tomar las fotos y entre estar jugando con la cámara y eso, a Hinata se le ocurre a hacer un gesto que para Sasuke fue la fotografía más cautivadora que pudo tomar… Inocencia con un toque de sensualidad

Sasuke no le dijo nada a Hinata sobre esa foto, pero ya sabía cuál recomendaría.

Hinata entró a cambiarse por segunda vez, en esta ocasión luciendo un vestido veraniego con un sombrero grande.

Enseguida salió Sakura, vestida con un atuendo completamente diferente al de su compañera de trabajo, podía ver como todos se volvían locos con las fotos de Hinata, esto la irritó, la atención no estaba dirigida a ella ni tantito, Naruto entró al estudio y la vio enojada.

\- ¿Que pasa, el Uchiha no te hace caso? - Dice burlón

\- No entiendo qué tiene de especial esa chica - Naruto volteo a verla, sus ojos se iluminaron cual estrellas.

\- Es que acaso ¿No la ves? - Naruto se había perdido en la sonrisa de Hinata y Sakura se percató de ello.

\- No puede ser, es que ¿acaso te has...? - dijo la peli rosa viendo a su amigo derretirse por la chica que tenían enfrente.

El chico bajo la mirada - Si... Y la perdí - de pronto sonó el celular del chico _"Minato"_ vio en la pantalla, soltó un bufido y contestó

\- ¿Que pasa, Minato? - Dijo fastidiado

\- Estoy en el estacionamiento, ven enseguida - dijo autoritario

\- Estoy ocupado

\- Ven ahora, Naruto

El joven colgó, y fue directo al estacionamiento a enfrentarse con Minato.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, se reunió con Minato, quien ordenó que subiera a la limosina a hablar.

\- Debes hacer a Hinata tu novia - dice sin pizca de tacto

\- Minato las cosas ya no son tan faciles

\- ¿Como? - Dice burlón - ¿La muchacha Hyuga no muere por ti? - Él ríe - Vaya que eres un estúpido, hasta tus encantos perdiste, en verdad que no sirves para nada, Naruto.

\- ¡Callate y escucha! Hinata escucho cuando me estabas regañando... escucho cuando dijiste "jueguito de enamorarla"

\- ¿¡Que?!

\- Como lo oiste, y dejame decirte antes de todo que...

\- Es tu culpa, de verdad que eres un imbecil, Naruto

\- No me vengas a echar la culpa de lo que tu mismo provocaste, tu echaste a perder todo, ¡Hinata no se merecia esto!

\- No me vengas con que ahora si te enamoraste de ella, ¡No, Naruto! no me vengas con miniedades de amor... Pues a ver como lo arreglas ¡Quiero la empresa Hyuga!

Naruto sale furioso del auto, las cosas no podian ir peor.

* * *

 _Dejen sus comentarios:)_

 _Los ama, Paola:*_


	13. Chapter 13 Arrepentimiento

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día llegue a la empresa, me levanté y me lave la cara, _"Hoy todo sería diferente"_ pensé.

Entre a la empresa, no mire a ningún lado en particular, me encontré con Neji, quien me acaparó y me llevó a la oficina, previamente le había dicho que quería ver los avances.

.

Cuando estaba en la oficina, le dije:

— Llama a todos a una junta - Neji me volteo a ver asombrado — después me gustaría hablar contigo de algo... realmente serio Nii-san

Mi primo me miro seriamente — Claro Hinata… Ah enseguida le diré a Hiashi -sama — Mi primo salió rápido y me quede viendo unas fotos que había tomado Sasuke de la peli rosa.

 _"Estas fotos son geniales"_ pensé.

.

Seguí mirando el álbum que se llenó de fotos y en eso entra Sasuke a mi oficina.

— Hinata, me alegra verte — me abrazó.

— No podía perder más el tiempo, lamentandome — me limité a decir.

Sasuke me miro extrañado por mi comportamiento tan cortante, en cuanto llegó Ino para informárnos que la sala de juntas estaba lista.

— ¿Nos Vamos? — dije con una sonrisa, tome las carpetas y sali de ahi junto a Sasuke e Ino.

.

.

Llegamos a la entrada de la sala de juntas, Hiashi y Neji ya me esperaban.

— Ino, acompaña al Sr. Uchiha a su asiento en la sala — La chica asintió y se llevó a Sasuke, al quedarme con mi Padre me toma del hombro para captar mi atención.

— Hinata, ¿Todo está en orden? No es… común en ti, hacer una junta improvisada — dijo mi Padre con su característica seriedad

— Es solo para ver avances, considero que es eficaz estar monitoreando los progresos — dije sin una pizca de emoción, Neji se percató.

— Es hora de entrar — tome a mi primo del brazo y nos sonreímos. Abrieron las puertas y ahí estaban todos… Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y… Naruto.

Los mire a todos con vista fugaz, Ino se mantuvo a mi lado, puesto que mi Padre y Neji tomaron asiento, la mirada de todos estaba sobre mí, podía sentirlo, esos océanos azules no dejaban de verme.

Lo ignoré.

.

.

— El motivo de esta reunión es checar avances y aclarar puntos del área financiera, me comentó Neji que habían tenido unos disturbios y me gustaría comentarlo para resolverlo lo más pronto posible.

Shino y Kakashi sorprendidos, empezaron a exponer el tema mientras que Yo junto a Neji, revisamos las cuentas de lo que se había invertido, hasta que nos percatamos de algo.

— En las gráficas que hicieron, aquí… la compañía Hyuga es la que está derrochando más recurso … — dijo mi primo severo y Kakashi traga saliva.

— ¿En donde está el apoyo económico? Se supone que la alianza era para fortalecernos ambas empresas — afronte seriamente.

— Lo que pasa es… — Kakashi voltea a ver a Naruto en busca de ayuda, pero enseguida regresa a la voz de Hinata, porque sabe que es caso perdido con Naruto — en la compañía Uzumaki aún no llegan los fondos de China, por el convenio que se fue a hacer….

— ¿Cuando fue eso? — dije autoritaria.

— Hace un mes — dijo el rubio con voz nerviosa, voltee a verlo por unos instantes y volví a Kakashi.

— Pues quiero ver reflejados los gastos lo más pronto posible… sino, no veo razón de tener una alianza con ustedes… — Naruto me miró sorprendido.

— No te preocupes, estará reflejado lo más pronto que se pueda — dijo el chico de ojos azules

— Espero… no les estamos haciendo el trabajo… Y también, espero que sea verdad lo que dices — Naruto quedó atónito por mi comentario.

Hiashi me miró orgulloso, para él, estaba siendo la persona que siempre había querido que fuera, claramente solo necesitaba que me rompieran el corazón.

— Ahora, ¿como van en la sesión de fotos y pasarela? — dije abriendo la siguiente carpeta.

— Las fotos de Sasuke son excelentes, y pues estoy trabajando con la pasarela estilo "Inocente", solo faltan tus fotos — dijo la peli rosa.

— Perfecto, se supone que la campaña sale a finales de este mes, así que a trabajar — Pase al área de producción y todo estaba en orden igual que en el departamento de mercadotecnia, al acabarse la junta, todos salieron de la sala y le pedí a Neji que no me dejara sola, sin embargo mi Padre lo acaparó y se lo llevó así que busque a Ino y cuando iba a llegar con ella, Naruto me intercepta.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— No

— Por favor

— No

— Hinata, es importante

— Escúchame, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, sólo quiero terminar con esta campaña de una vez — el rubio me tomó del brazo y me besa a la fuerza, no lo pensé dos veces, mi mano subió a su cara y le estampe bien un golpe.

— La próxima vez que lo hagas, te irá peor, no quiero verte — sigo mi camino furiosa hasta llegar con Ino.

— Por favor Hinata escúchame, perdón si, sé que te lastime y créeme que me arrepiento, debes escucharme...

— ¿Creerte? ¿Escucharte? — pregunte cínica — Lo hice una vez Naruto… ¿Y que gane? - Me volteo hacia Ino y le digo que vayamos al estudio puesto que había mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

 **NARUTO POV'S**

Era temprano y llegue a la cafetería a tomar un café en cuanto llego Sakura.

— Fuiste un imbecil, ¿Lo sabes? — dice llegando con un desayuno y una lata de jugo.

— No me ayudes, ¿Quieres?

Sinceramente la escena que Sakura veía era lamentable, su rubio amigo estaba sentado frente a ella con los ojos hinchados y mirada ida, de verdad estaba mal, ¿Donde estaba aquel muchacho "Mil amores"? No porque estuviera bien, pero era más alegre que ahora, aunque ella bien sabia que un día alguien lo pondría en cintura, sin embargo no se esperaba esto tan de repente.

— Ve a disculparte con ella, debes hacer algo, no te puedes quedar solo ahí, sentado sin hacer nada — dijo la peli rosa abriendo su ensalada.

— Una disculpa, un perdón, no arreglara nada, es que si no hubiera sido por Minato...

— Oh ahora todo tiene sentido, esto es plan de Minato — dijo la chica llevándose su primer bocado a la boca — Sabia que era demasiado para alguien con tu mentalidad, digo el apoderarte de una empresa, vamos, eso no es lo tuyo... — dice riendo.

— Basta ya, Sakura... El punto es que Minato me arruinó esto, pasó otra vez como cuando era niño — dice tristemente y su amiga lo toma de la mano.

— Te dire algo, debes intentarlo, dime, ¿La quieres? — al muchacho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas — De acuerdo, no me lo digas, solo tú lo sabes, pero ¡sabes algo? Has cambiado, no eres el mismo muchacho de hace unos meses atrás, Hinata realmente hizo algo muy bueno en ti, te paro en seco amigo, la regaste... y ahora toma responsabilidad de tus actos, personas como Hinata no debes dejarlas ir nunca ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Porque haces esto? — pregunta con un deje de sorpresa.

— Soy tu mejor amiga, Naruto, quiero que estés bien — dice sonriendole amablemente.

— Ella... creyó en mí, y lo eche a perder, yo realmente me enamore de ella..

— Entonces ¡Lucha! No te des por vencido — dice entusiasta.

Naruto se quedo pensando, recordando ese día, ese día en el que lo perdió todo.

Poco después llego Kakashi y comenzó a platicar muy acaramelado con Sakura, no me importó mucho a decir verdad, mi amiga siempre habia tenido "eso" de amigable como yo de mil amores, o eso era.

Me encontraba con ellos, cuando llegó la asistente de Hinata, informándonos que habría una junta en 15 min para ver los avances de la campaña, Sakura y Kakashi se levantaron y dijeron que se adelantarían, yo me quede un momento más _"Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, solo estoy aquí como supervisor, Minato es el que debe estar aquí, en realidad yo no hago nada"_ pensaba mientras mis dedos jugaban con la lata de refresco que tenía en mis manos, saqué mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Minato.

.

Naruto:

"Habrá una junta improvisada, quieren ver los avances"

Minato:

"Mandaré a Shikamaru ahora mismo para que se encargue"

Naruto:

"Yo me encargare"

Minato:

"No me hagas reír, tú no puedes hacer nada bien y no me arriesgare a que lo arruines de nuevo"

.

Cierro mi celular de un buen golpe _"Bastardo"_ pensé.

.

Me dirigí a la sala de juntas y vi a pocas personas, me dio igual, me senté en la silla en donde normalmente se sentaba Minato, justo enfrente de la silla en donde se sienta el Señor Padre de Hinata, suspire, no quería estar oyendo palabras de Neji y su tío.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y entró una imponente mujer de ojos color perla _"No puede ser"_ pensé. Era Hinata, por dios estaba tan feliz, pero poco bastó para darme cuenta que esta era una Hinata distinta, en ningún momento volteo a verme, su calidez se había esfumado, podía sentir la dureza en sus palabras.

.

.

.

— En las gráficas que hicieron, aquí… la compañía Hyuga es la que está derrochando más recurso… — dijo Neji revisando los números.

— ¿En donde está el apoyo económico? Se supone que la alianza era para fortalecernos ambas empresas — dijo Hinata tomando uno de los papeles.

— Lo que pasa es… — Kakashi voltea a verme pero no supe qué decirle, me sentía muy impactado por la forma en la que Hinata estaba actuando, no me esperaba que empezara a cuestionar — en la compañía Uzumaki aún no llegan los fondos de China, por el convenio que se fue a hacer….

— ¿Cuando fue eso? - Dijo Hinata mirando a Kakashi con un gesto duro.

— Hace un mes - dije con voz temblorosa, ella volteo a verme… pero no fueron ni dos segundos cuando ya había regresado a ver a Kakashi.

— Pues quiero ver reflejados los gastos lo más pronto posible… sino, no veo razón de tener una alianza con ustedes… - No podía dar crédito a como estaba comportándose, esa no es mi Hinata.

— No te preocupes, estará reflejado lo más pronto que se pueda — dije en un tono condescendiente.

— Espero… no les estamos haciendo el trabajo… — baje un poco mi mirada y ella continuó hablando, lo cual me hizo mirarla otra vez — Y también, espero que sea verdad lo que dices — Ese comentario… me rompió como un rayo, la mire con ojos suplicantes pero ella no me miraba, dio media vuelta hacia su asistente y continuó con la reunión.

...

Al acabarse la junta fui inmediatamente a buscarla, Me arme de valor y me atravesé en su camino.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— No

— Por favor

— No

— Hinata, es importante

— Escúchame, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, sólo quiero terminar con esta campaña de una vez — en mi desesperación la tome con fuerza y la besé, sentía que necesitaba ese beso pero lo que gané fue una tremenda cachetada por su lado.

— La próxima vez que lo hagas, te irá peor, no quiero verte — Vi en su mirada unos ojos llenos de furia, caminó rápidamente hacia Ino, quien ya la esperaba y vio toda esa escena.

Me voltee de inmediato y me iba a disponer a seguirla pero en cuanto hable ella se detuvo, de espaldas a mi - Por favor Hinata escúchame, perdón si, se que te lastime y creeme que me arrepiento, debes escucharme..

— ¿Creerte? ¿Escucharte? Lo hice una vez Naruto… ¿Y que gane? - Ella estaba en todo su derecho de decirme esas cosas, baje la mirada impotente y ella siguió su camino.

.

.

.

.

Hinata e Ino entraron al estudio y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

— ¿Que pasó allá afuera amiga? — dijo la rubia preocupada

— Es todo un caso, hace falta una salida, un café…

— Por supuesto saliendo de la empresa, vamos — dice la chica animada - Oye Hinata, te veo diferente en tu forma de ser, bueno es decir, yo pensé que tú y el joven Uzumaki.. Pues…

— Entiendo, creo que después de la salida de esta tarde lo comprenderás mejor

...

De pronto entró Sakura y miró a Hinata, pero no dijo nada, solo entró al vestidor con sus vestuarios, Ino dejó a Hinata y ella se empezó a arreglar para salir a las sesiones, salieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron de reojo.

— Bueno ya, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? — Dijo Hinata seria, volteando a ver a Sakura, la chica respiró hondo y giro hacia Hinata.

— Tienes que escuchar a Naruto

— ¿Tengo que? — Dijo la azabache fastidiada y volteando los ojos — él te pidió que me lo dijeras, ¿Cierto?

— No Hinata, te lo digo yo, lo conozco prácticamente desde que nació, y sé firmemente que está mal, está arrepentido de lo que hizo y si, efectivamente es un idiota y estuvo mal, pero aunque sea dale la opción de la duda — dijo la pelirosa mirando fijamente a la chica con una mirada suplicante.

— Sakura, sé que tu sabes como pasaron las cosas, ¿Que hubieras sentido tú? Si te hubieran apostado, si te hubieran dicho que eres como cualquiera después de haberte bajado el cielo y las estrellas, que te tratarán de manera especial, creer en esa persona, y que te digan que tienes la misma base, fue un golpe duro, ¿Sabes? — Sakura intentó hablar pero la azabache siguió - Yo creía en él, Sakura… pero en fin, ya no importa — la chica tomó su bolso y se dirigío a la salida.

— Vamos tarde, Sakura

...

Paso el día, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke no le quitaban la vista de encima a Hinata, al terminar Neji mandó llamar a Sasuke para tratar unos asuntos, aunque el trasfondo de eso fue para que no buscará a Hinata, mientras que Ino acapara totalmente a Hinata para que Naruto no interviniera.

Al salir, las chicas se dirigieron al auto de la azabache y Naruto venía atrás de ella, se apresuraron cuando... "¡Hinata!" se escuchó la voz del rubio, las chicas subieron al auto y salieron de la empresa a toda velocidad, Naruto se quedó parado en el estacionamiento maldiciendo el no haberla alcanzado.

.

.

.

.

Después de la tarde de chicas que tuvieron Hinata e Ino, la rubia lo comprendía todo, no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía. Hinata le pidió a Ino que no se separará de ella ni un momento, pues ella no quería hablar con Naruto para absolutamente nada, Ino acepto.

Pasó la tarde, Hinata dejó a Ino en su casa y ella volvió al complejo Hyuga y al llegar, no muy grata sorpresa se llevó al ver a Naruto en la sala de su casa platicando alegremente con Hanabi.

— Hermana, que bueno que llegaste, mira quien vino a visitarte — dice su menor hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto, quien traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas, su mirada era penetrante pero que desprendía arrepentimiento, nada de eso le importó a la azabache, ella lo miró de una manera fría.

— Buenas noches, Naruto

— Hinata, buenas noches, ¿Podemos hablar? — Dijo el rubio suplicante.

— Ya es un poco tarde, y los asuntos que nos competen son puramente de la empresa y eso se tratara allá.. En la empresa, pase buenas noches — La azabache intenta retirarse pero es detenida por Hanabi quien la toma del brazo y le lanza una mirada expresando "Eso fue grosero"

— Solo serán unos minutos — dijo el rubio — Hinata mira a Hanabi y asiente con la mirada.

— Le pediré la mayor brevedad posible — Naruto y Hanabi sonríen y se miran con complicidad.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en la enorme sala de la mansión, se escuchaba claramente el movimiento de las manecillas.

— Si no vas a decir nada… — la azabache intento levantarse.

— No, espera - Naruto traga saliva — yo… bueno, primeramente te traje este ramo, se que te encantan las rosas y claro que no se compara con tu belleza

— No las quiero — Naruto suspira.

— Hinata, quiero hablar de lo que pasó ese día, yo… eso no era lo que yo realmente sentía

— No lo negaste, es más lo aceptaste con tus movimientos corporales

— No Hinata, no es así, sé que me equivoque horriblemente y creeme que nunca he estado más arrepentido de mis actos… Eres la persona más linda que he conocido y de verdad tu ternura no se compara con nada

— Por favor… no estoy aquí para escuchar mentiras.. Menos en mi casa

— Hinata, no son mentiras escuchame, lo admito al principio todo esto si era con la intención de solo enamorarte y jugar contigo, pero… a medida que te fui conociendo todo eso cambio, estos no eran mis planes, me enamore, me enamore como nunca me he enamorado de alguien y estoy arrepentido

— ¿Y porque? Si ya tenías tus planes para que te molestaste en enamorarme ¿Para que ilusionarme?

— Hinata…

— Si ya sabias que tarde o temprano ibas a marcharte ¿Para que obligarme a empezar de cero a olvidarte?

— Lo siento de verdad, te volviste alguien importante para mi y no estoy dispuesto a perder, voy a amarte, lo voy a arreglar — dice optimista pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

— Cuando alguien es importante para ti, no hacen lo que tú hiciste conmigo — dice llena de pesar.

— Creeme que eres muy importante en mi vida, eres la primera persona que ha creído en mí, que cree que soy bueno y que me ha demostrado que en realidad valgo la pena

— Mentiras — dice la chica con lágrimas en los ojos — no me digas más mentiras, no te creo nada, vete ya, y por favor no me busques más — la chica se levanta para irse y Naruto la detiene con un abrazo.

— Hinata por favor perdóname, por favor. No quiero perderte, nada de lo que digo es mentira, por primera vez, estoy siendo sincero — el abrazo se volvió más fuerte por su parte.

— Suéltame ya, Naruto, basta

— No quiero soltarte, no quiero que te vayas, por favor — Hinata se zafa de su abrazo

— Vete, ya vete por favor — dice la chica empujándolo a como podía hacia la puerta.

— Te amo Hinata - dice el rubio mirándola, pero Hinata no lo miraba, el chico giró la perilla y salió de la mansión.

.

.

.

 _"No voy a caer esta vez llegaste tarde, tu disparaste primero, ni se te ocurra acercarte, no te perdono ni quiero…"_

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día en la empresa, Hinata llegó muy temprano y al llegar a su oficina, Sasuke la esperaba, la chica suspiro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Siempre llegó temprano… — Hinata no dijo nada y sólo abrió su oficina y entró, Sasuke se fue detrás de ella — pero mi esperanza es encontrarte todos los días y hoy en especial, porque te quiero invitar a desayunar y no acepto un No por respuesta

— No

— Hinata..

— Lo siento Sasuke, No tengo tiempo y tengo pendientes que hacer

En ese momento llego Neji sin tocar la puerta — ¿Ya estas lista para ir a desayunar? — Sasuke volteo a verla _"¿Pendientes?"_ pensó él.

— Hinata…

— No tengo que darte explicaciones, vas tarde al trabajo — dice la chica saliendo del brazo de su primo.

.

.

.

Neji y yo fuimos a desayunar a "AppleRed", por las mañanas era un lugar muy tranquilo, mi intención era hablarle sobre lo que me dijo mi Padre, sobre Naruto y todo eso, él y yo siempre hemos sido unidos, demasiado.

— Querias hablar conmigo ayer, lo siento por irme, Hiashi me acaparó y no pude salir — dice su primo tomando su mano.

— No te preocupes... Yo, quería hablarte sobre un incidente que paso...— dije buscando las palabras más sutiles para decirselo sin alterarlo.. o al menos no mucho, él siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo, y simplemente cuando ambos escuchamos sobre lo de "Jueguito de enamorarse" suficiente había sido para encenderlo, yo sabia bien que lo que estaba apunto de decir era algo que seguro lo haría explotar. Me miro espectante y suspiré — Hiashi y Minato dijeron que para fortalecer la relación entre las empresas, debía mantener una relación de otro tipo con Naruto

— Ese grandisimo Idiota — dice furioso v todo debe ser su idea ¿Que pretende? Ese maldito... ¿Hiashi sabe lo que paso?

— No lo sabe — dije avergonzada.

— Debemos decirle y acabar de una vez con este teatro de los Uzumaki, desde el principio esto no me sabia bien — dijo furioso, asentí.

Sabia que era lo correcto hablar con mi Padre para que esto acabara de una vez, pero... ¿Que pasaría con mi campaña? Hasta el momento todo esta siendo un éxito, y no quiero arruinarlo.

.

.

Neji y yo volvimos a la empresa, lo calmé un poco antes de llegar, pero quedamos en hablar con mi Padre al finalizar el día.

.

.

.

.

Me dirigí al estudio, hoy se tomarían todas mis fotos, pero al llegar, por supuesto una melena rubia ya me esperaba.

— HINATA, HINATA, HINATA — pase por un lado de él, no voltee a verlo.

.

Así paso todo el día y la azabache simplemente lo ignoraba, el rubio se sentía muy mal por eso, sentir el desprecio de su amada era lo peor del mundo.

La veía de lejos, observaba lo bien que se llevaba con Sasuke, la sonrisa que daba al bromear con su primo, esa sonrisa que antes fue para él, ahora ya no más, bajo la mirada _"Que más da, no volveré a hacer una idiotez de ese estilo por mucho que…"_ de pronto suena el celular del chico **"Minato"** , el rubio voltea los ojos al ver el nombre y contesta.

— ¿Que quieres? — Dijo el chico fastidiado.

— ¿Como esta mi hijo favorito? — Dijo con cinismo

— No tengo Padre, numero equivocado

— Que cruel eres — dice simulando enfado.

— ¿Que quieres, Minato?

— La empresa Hyuga, pero supongo que va en proceso ahora dime, ¿Como vas con la muchacha Hyuga? ¿Ya se arreglo todo?

— Que te importa

— Me importa mucho imbécil de esto depende nuestro futuro

— No molestes

— Naruto.. Naruto… NARUTO — el chico colgó la llamada y volteo a ver a la chica que tenía frente a él, debía arreglarlo, si no estaría a su lado, por lo menos tendría que acabar de una vez con esto y quedar en buenos términos con ella.

.

.

.

.

El día pasó y Sasuke acompañaría a Hinata a su casa, cuando iban saliendo de la empresa, para entrar al estacionamiento escuchan una fuerte discusión entre Naruto y su Padre.

— Me importa mucho la relación que lleves con la muchacha esa, de eso depende nuestro futuro, Naruto

— Me importa un carajo nuestro futuro, si por mi fuera me quedo en la calle y no me importaría nada, la perdí, la perdí y todo es tu maldita culpa y tu hambre de poder — decía Naruto irritado, Hinata no creía lo que oía y Sasuke solo escuchaba atento.

— Pues si tu no lo haces, habrá otro que si lo haga

Naruto lo agarra del cuello — Si le haces algo a Hinata te juro que no te la acabas, se termina tu teatrito, Minato, a mi no me afecta en nada quedarnos en la calle, ¿Pero a ti?

— Eres un imbécil, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, tienes que hacer lo que te digo, Naruto — dice Minato lleno de Ira.

— NO - VOY - A - LASTIMARLA, suficiente daño le he hecho

Minato ríe burlón — Ay te enamoraste

— ¡Si! Si me enamoré y no me apena decirlo, por lo menos yo sé lo que se siente, aunque tú lo hayas arruinado todo, como todo en mi vida...

— Eres un débil — Hinata iba entrar a intervenir pero Sasuke la detuvo, le marcó una señal de negación y con un dedo le indicó que guardara silencio y siguiera escuchando.

— El amor no es débil, el amor te vuelve una mejor persona

— Estupideces

— Amo a Hinata y no la lastimare, no me importa que nunca vuelva a hablarme, la amaré por siempre

— No seas Ridículo

— Por eso mi Madre te engañó, por eso se fue de tú lado — el rubio mayor quien ya estaba de espaldas a Naruto se regresa y le estampa un golpe.

— Hmp, pero volvió, volvió porque me necesitaba, todo en este mundo es así, creí que ya lo habías aprendido — Minato se subió al carro furioso y arrancó, debía encontrar alguna manera de que las cosas salieran a su favor, Naruto en cambio se dirigió hacia el coche de Hinata, la esperaría ahí.

.

.

Por otro lado Sasuke y Hinata estaban escondidos en el pasillo antes de llegar al estacionamiento, el joven miro a Hinata quien no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, intentó hablarle pero fue en vano, la chica no lo escuchaba, ambos salieron del pasillo y fueron hacia el coche de la chica de ojos perlas, cuando Naruto vio que Sasuke venía con ella, sus ojos se tornaron agresivos pero se contuvo.

— Hinata — dijo el joven esperando respuesta

La chica sonríe y aplaude cinicamente — 10 por el drama, aunque sinceramente les falta más ...mm... CRE-DI-BI-LI-DAD — dice Hinata emanado frialdad.

Sasuke se quedó atónito _"¿Hinata diciendo cosas como esas?"_ pensó. Hasta el había creído la discusión que habían escuchado no hace mucho, se sintió mal por el rubio pero se lo tenía merecido después de todo.

Naruto en cambio solo agachó la mirada, él sabía que no era mentira, ni drama, y le partió el corazón esas duras palabras de Hinata sin embargo tampoco se forzó en replicar.

El rubio tomó el brazo de la chica y esta voltea furiosa, el chico se inca y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

— Hinata, por favor, para ya, me lo merezco, me merezco lo peor del mundo, sé bien que no soy una buena persona, nunca lo he sido, jamás me había enamorado de alguien como lo estoy de ti, pero Hinata tú, tú creíste en mi, creíste que yo podía ser una persona diferente, cosa que nadie más hizo conmigo, por favor te suplico Hinata perdóname, haré lo que tu me pidas, y sé que no lo merezco pero creo en tu buen corazón y sé que no serás tan cruel conmigo, Te amo Hinata, te amo tanto, de verdad perdóname, no puedo ver mi vida sin ti a mi lado, fui un tonto yo..

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaron, ¿Naruto perdiendo su orgullo?

* * *

 _Por fin actualicé, estoy teniendo problemas para editar, aveces salen palabras fuera de contexto, no se que pase, asi que les pido una disculpa por los errores._

 _Los quiere, Hyuga96_


End file.
